Tenemos lo peor de los ángeles y de los demonios
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: La vida en el mundo mágico puede ser maravillosa, sobretodo si lo descubres por primera vez, pero cuando convives con ello demasiado tiempo, puedes ver su otra cara. La realidad de la magia es dura y no todos están preparados para aceptarla. No siempre tenemos elección, las circunstancias pueden obligarnos y se supone que debemos ser mejores que eso, pero no siempre podemos.
1. Chapter 1

**MALWIDA POV**

1\. El desayuno era la parte más importante del día o eso decían los que no vivían en Hogwarts, sobretodo los que no convivían con John y Sally (aunque a veces le tocaba a Sirius, como en esta ocasión).

Sally venía tocando los hombros de todo el mundo, avanzando entre la mesa de Gryffindor. No fue hasta que se paró en los míos y olisqueó que me fijé en sus ojos. Los tenía cerrados y más rojos que si una persona se hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando, pero lo que era inquietante era cómo me había reconocido en tal situación.

\- Ha sido el chocolate caliente -explicó Remus. Sally había sabido dónde parar por su sentido del olfato y nada mejor que un joven hombre lobo que estaba acostumbrado a tener los sentidos más desarrollados para entenderla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Black me ha echado spray anti vio... -Sirius no la dejó terminar. Entró al Gran Comedor al grito de "¡VIOLADORA!".

Cuando no sientes verguenza de que todo Hogwarts te mire, puedes presumir de conocerlos. Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar. En realidad, los merodeadores estaban acostumbrados a ellas. O mejor dicho, James y Sirius lo estaban, se deleitaban con ello, sobretodo si eran de Lily o alguna admiradora, respectivamente. A veces me preguntaba cómo sería ser el centro de atención de forma tan bestial aunque sé que Peter Pettigrew no sólo lo hacía sino que soñaba con ello. En cambio, Remus y Sally vivían feliz en el anonimato que podían conservar juntándose con ellos.

Normalmente no sólo la imagen era lo que gustaba, sino que fueras el mejor en algo o que dieras una sensación de tener todo bajo control en todo momento, algo que ambos parecían esforzarse por hacer todo lo contrario. Remus a veces tenía un aspecto enfermizo, teniendo algunas cicatrices en su rostro y Sally daba la imagen de ser la persona que menos te podía ayudar en el mundo, por más minúsculo que fuese tu problema.

Peter Pettigrew levantó la cabeza de su trabajo de Herbología de última hora, dejando de refunfuñar porque las plantas eran cosa del pasado. ¿Por qué estudiarlas teniendo la magia? Remus por otro lado aprovechaba sus últimos segundos de paz para leer el Profeta, apartando su preciado chocolate caliente sabiendo el poco futuro de la bebida sino tenía cuidado.

Un estornudo hizo que mi concentración volviese a Sally, quien tenía restos de nevaditos, un dulce navideño muggle, en la nariz, supongo que lo apretó demasiado fuerte y después y quiso evitar el estornudo sin éxito. Genial, ahora la mejor amiga de Sidy parecía violadora y drogadicta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -volví a preguntar. Esta vez Remus me miró con desesperación como si me pidiese que no pulsara el botón para tener otra guerra mágica más.

\- A esta pervertida no le vale con la vulgar serpiente de Malfoy, que tiene que intentar espiar a un león con un encanto, valentía, porte dignos de admi... -y esta vez Sirius fue el interrumpido.

\- Potter pidió a Sidy que os diera un mensaje. Dijo que no tenía tiempo de buscaros, le surgió un imprevisto familiar.

\- ¿En pleno inicio del curso escolar? -preguntó Remus extrañado. James podía ser alborotador, pero no irresponsable.

\- A mi me parece una decisión de lo más inteligente -replicó Sirius seguro de sus palabras, buscando miradas de apoyo. Peter hundió su mejilla en la mano apoyando su cabeza mientras que con la otra volvía a su tarea. Remus se apresuró a beberse el chocolate, inseguro de cuánto iba a tardar en explotar la bomba. Lo extraño es que no hubiera explotado ya. Y en cuanto a mi, simplemente seguí la discusión, era divertido.

\- Deberías aprender un poco de él, pues -dicho y hecho. La bomba había estallado.

Sirius endureció sus facciones antes de responder.

\- Quizás deba recorrer medio Hogwarts para evitar encontrarme a algún alumno cuando quiere hacer una actividad que le gusta, pervertida.

\- ¡Se llama intimidad! -ahora la mano de Sally estaba totalmente blanca. El nevadito estaba aplastado con más fuerza. - Y yo no soy pervertida, es más, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de hablar o ver nada cuando actuaste como un histérico, pero si me acusas de algo que no he hecho con tanto ahínco, voy a actuar como si lo hubiera hecho, Black.

\- ¡Já! Tu color debería ser el blanco y no el azul -y en ese momento es cuando la discusión empezaba peligrosamente a desviarse del tema. Como siempre.

\- ¡Azul está tu cerebro de no usarlo!

\- ¡Serpiente tenías que ser! Una serpiente azul como una cabra verde deforme*

La varita de Sally apuntó hacia el chocolate de Remus, pero mi mano interrumpió su hechizo, provocando que diese a otra alumna... y quemase su escoba. No tardó en emitir un chillido. Giré mi cabeza queriendo saber quién era pero sólo pude ver el color azul y el águila de su uniforme. Genial, una Ravenclaw... ahora si le dimos problemas a Sidy. Y ni siquiera estaba presente.

La alumna contraatacó, por supuesto y ahora un chillido se escuchó de la garganta de Peter Pettigrew poniendo su trabajo de herbología delante de su rastro pero la alumna hizo que la taza de Remus estallara en mil pedazos. Un golpe en la mesa se escuchó después. Su vena se podía ver desde el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba enfadado.

\- ¡Mi chocolate no tenía la culpa de nada! ¡Iros a un club de duelo y dejad de torturarme! -protestó saliendo rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Todas las miradas de los alumnos volvían hacia nosotros. En realidad, Remus ya estaba molesto con nosotros de antes. Al parecer esta navidad todos nos coordinamos para mandarle un libro a Remus.

Habéis ido bien: uno. Todos le enviamos el mismo libro. No sé con exactitud cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que el silencio se rompió.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho por tener un complejo de superioridad! -replicó Sally todavía con los ojos cerrados, debería dolerle incluso así.

\- ¿En qué quedamos, Evans? ¡¿Qué clase de complejo tengo?!

\- Será mejor que vayamos a la próxima clase. ¿Teneis Astronomía, no? Sally, te ayudo.-si Sidy estuviera aquí habría hecho un comentario preguntándose por qué su mejor amiga no frecuentaba compañías más normales. ¿La respuesta? Ella es Sally y esto es Hogwarts. Con eso, creedme, está todo dicho.

Y además, ni si quiera había quedado claro todo el asunto. Seguía sin saber el verdadero origen de la pelea. No desde que se había formado, sino desde que se habían visto. Sally, John y Sirius eran de esas personas que por más que hablasen, no iban a ningún lado. Oh, si. Eran expertos en eso.

 ***Cabra verde deforme: Sirius se refiere a que la cabra es el patronus de Sally pero ésta no logra tener un pensamiento lo suficientemente alegre como para darle una forma correcta. Lo de verde es por pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin.**

 ***Sally, John y Sirius: En el rol, Sally y John eran conocidos por sus gritos y Jack por poner orden entre ellos, aquí decidí sustituir por esa figura mediadora por otra como ellos, en este caso Sirius.**

2\. El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Sólo faltó ese libro para cundir el pánico y sólo había pasado una semana.

En realidad todos los que conocía mejor eran Gryffindor, menos Sidy que era de Ravenclaw y Sally que era de Slytherin, pero había otro chico de Slytherin de mi mismo año. John Hart.

Él fue quien dejó escapar varios de aquellos libros en la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn. En realidad yo no había estado allí, fue algo que me estaba contando Jo Harvelle.

\- Ni te imaginas la que armó. Todos los calderos se cayeron, el profesor Slughorn parecía que iba a entrar en histeria en cualquier momento. Lo mejor fue la explicación.

A mi ya no me sorprendía nada, pero aún así siempre sentía esa sensación de miedo superficial que me recorría todo el cuerpo antes de saber la respuesta.

\- Déjame adivinar... quería saber qué pasaría si mezclaba todas las pociones. O quería explotar algo.

\- Peor. Mucho peor. -debía admitirlo. La curiosidad crecía por segundos.

\- ¿Y bien...?

\- Dijo que quería quedarse a solas con Slughorn, que quería preguntarle cuándo le iba a venir el período.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó dejando paso al sonido a la risa y casi a la vez mis músculos empezaron a moverse involuntariamente debido a ello.

\- ¿Perdón? -no me lo podía creer. Bueno, debo rectificar. No me lo podía creer de otra persona que no fuese John, aunque esta vez se había superado a sí mismo.

\- Lo digo en serio. Dijo eso. Al parecer no se lo habían explicado muy bien que digamos.

Me seguía riendo mientras avanzabámos hacia el campo de Quidditch, ya que hoy había partido. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff había sido eliminado muy a mi pesar. No es que fuera una fan incondicial del Quidditch, pero si que me gustaba la emoción de la gente y que las Salas Comunes parecieran deshabitadas siempre que se celebraba tal espectáculo. De hecho, aunque no jugara iba con la bufanda correspondiente a mi casa mientras que Jo utilizaba la de Gryffindor, aunque de lo que podría haber sido una competición sana se había hecho una rivalidad a veces rallando la ilegalidad e incluso en contra del espíritu deportivo, pero el Quidditch siempre había sido violento.

No esperaba ver a Sidy, siempre aprovechaba para ir a la lechucería y mimar a las lechuzas un poco. Copo, su lechuza siempre aprovechaba para sobrevolar un poco el castillo en compañía de William, la lechuza de Sally, que tampoco estaría. Lily siempre iba más obligada por sus compañeras de cuarto que porque ella quisiera y por supuesto, también estarían Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Remus, Sirius y James que éste último era el que daba más espectáculo a su equipo y al campo de juego.

Siempre se esforzaba por destacar y lo cierto es que era bueno, muy bueno. Se decía que Sirius había abandonado a su familia un año atrás (no creo que Hogwarts pudiera guardar un secreto, o mejor dicho los habitantes temporales de Hogwarts, es decir, nosotros, sus alumnos) y su familia lo había acogido. Eso justificaba por qué parecía que se leían la mente el uno al otro con las bromas, desde que empezaron a convivir parecía que no les costaba planearlas en absoluto, como si las hubiesen memorizado. Me pregunto si tenían planeadas de casa o de verdad poseían aquella facilidad tan natural de hacerlas.

\- Anda, mira.

El comentario de Jo me devolvió a la realidad y me fijé donde ella miraba, ya que hasta ahora había estado andando guiándome por la memoria de mis pies, básicamente. John Hart se acercaba a nosotras con una planta destrozada, de hecho parecía hasta restos de la pobre planta.

Al vernos, aceleró el paso hasta nosotras.

\- ¡Tenéis que votar contra Potter!

\- ¿Eres consciente que soy de Gryffindor? -replicó Jo. John la miró como si le hubiera dicho que le habían salido tres cabezas.

\- Pero no eres manca, ¿no? -el muchacho solía ser insolente. Creo que esa era su virtud o defecto más destacada. Todavía no estoy segura de cómo calificarla.

Jo iba a responderle, seguramente con algún comentario mordaz típico de ella cuando se sentía atacada, pero decidí meterme en la conversación. A los Hufflepuffs deberían darnos un premio por mediadores.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -señalé la planta, tan destrozada no era capaz de identificarla y John la elevó, mirándola para después encogerse de hombros.

\- Voy a ver si puedo colársela a la alumna de la enfermería. Tengo muchos gastos y tengo entendido de que estaba buscándola.

\- ¡Pero mírala! -Jo hizo una mueca de asco analizando la planta. - Nadie va a comprarte eso y menos por demasiado dinero para cubrir tantos gastos como dices.

\- ¿Qué alumna de la enfermería? -pregunté. ¿Era la única que no se había enterado? Lo parecía.

\- Hubo un accidente ayer. Al parecer Lupin y esa alumna quedaron afectados. Madame Pomfrey no ha dejado que ninguno de los dos reciba ninguna visita, por lo que no creo que te dejen pasar.

Jo y yo nos giramos hacia John, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había marchado dejándonos hablando solas.

\- ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- ¿De verdad no te has enterado de nada? -lo cierto es que no me llegué a sentir intimidada por la mirada de sorpresa de Jo. Estaba excluida, si, al parecer era la única alumna en todo el colegio que no se había enterado, pero ¿y qué?

Ella siguió hablando.

\- Al parecer quería hacer no sé qué cosa prohibida a destiempo. No han dicho nada pero corren muchos rumores, ya sabes cómo es este castillo.

Asentí ante su comentario acerca de Hogwarts y nos despedimos yendo cada una a nuestras respectivas gradas ya que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar y era lo mejor.

El comentarista ya estaba demasiado emocionado y eso que el partido ni siquiera había empezado pero aunque fuese eso lo que más destacaba entre la multitud que agitaba contagiada de la misma emoción que él pequeñas banderas de su equipo, no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención.

Fue James. El cazador de Gryffindor daba vueltas en su escoba como un calentamiento previo al partido, pero era su forma de moverse lo que me hacía fijarme más en él. Parecía agresivo. Ya lo habíamos visto muchas veces jugar Quidditch y ninguna era como aquella, pero yo parecía la única que se daba cuenta y eso me hizo acordarme del inicio de curso. Nunca supe por qué James se tuvo que ausentar de esa forma tan repentina. ¿Sería eso lo que lo tendría así?

3\. Los gritos venían ya desde el campo de Quidditch. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía pero James siempre se robaba todo el protagonismo. Todos los jugadores lo subieron a hombros hasta el Gran Comedor donde estabábamos celebrándolo. También Sidy estaba por aquí y Sally con su famosa frase "¿puedo ir en vaqueros?" cuando Jo dijo lo mucho que le gustaría casarse (y no estoy segura de que Dean la oyera con todo el jaleo que había).

Lily me ofreció cerveza de mantequilla, aunque estaba con el brazo un poco bajado para que no se notara tanto que me la ofrecía.

\- ¿Lily, podemos hablar un momento? -la voz de Severus Snape nos interrumpió, pero cuando iba a dejarlos solos, el brazo de Lily me lo impidió.

\- No -su voz suena convencida pero también áspera y antes si quiera de que Snape procese que no quiera hablar con él, Lily quiso añadir algo más, como si tuviese la necesidad de ello, pero al final se quedó en nada.

\- Siento mucho lo que dije. Sabes la presión a la que estoy sometido y esos idiotas fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Te he contado todo acerca de mis problemas, esperaba que lo entendieras -dirigió su vista hacia mi y sabía que estorbaba en aquella conversación privada, pero el brazo de Lily ahora había aumentando la presión sobre mi, como pensando lo mismo que él. - Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, es sólo que...

\- ¿Se te escapó? -preguntó Lily interrumpiéndolo. - Podría entenderlo cualquier otra cosa, pero me llamaste sangre sucia, Severus. No sólo me atacaste a mi, atacaste a mi origen. Yo sólo pretendía ayudarte, pararles, pero me despreciaste. A mi y a mi familia -sabía que debía haber algo morboso en estar allí, contemplando el dolor de ambos alumnos en sus palabras y miradas.

\- ¿Y por qué no me ayudas ahora? ¿Por qué los llamas por su nombre? ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos después de esto?

\- Porque todo seguirá igual, porque descubrí que no son tan malos como pensaba, porque no utilizan magia negra. ¿No lo entiendes? Aunque volviésemos a ser amigos, no serviría de nada si te sigues juntando con esa clase de gente. Es demasiado tarde. He inventado excusas para ti durante años. Ninguno de mis amigos entiende por qué te hablo. Tú y tus amigos mortífagos... has elegido tu camino, yo elegí el mío.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el rostro de Snape demostraba más fuerza que la que la tristeza daba.

\- ¿Tú me cuestionas que me junte con personas con prejuicios cuando tú haces lo mismo?

Todo el mundo les había escuchado alguna vez llamarse por abreviaciones de su nombre. Sev o Lils, aunque Lils no era una abreviación, más bien un cambio pero aquí no había nada de eso. Tampoco me dio demasiado tiempo a pensar en nada cuando alguien gritó que no quedaba cerveza de mantequilla pero se vio opacado por otro grito muy diferente.

\- ¡HAY UN HOMBRE LOBO EN HOGWARTS!

Y todas las cabezas se inclinaron para poder verla.

4\. Acababa de salir de mi clase de Encantamientos y sólo quería respirar un poco de aire. Me ahogaba estar encerrada demasiado tiempo en un sitio cerrado pero cuando iba por la planta de la biblioteca escuché gritos de madame Pince hacia algún alumno que había "osado" levantar la voz más que un susurro (por lo que parecía producto de una contestación a otro alumno). Me quedé unos minutos quieta, e incluso me tentaba acercarme a la puerta cuando Sirius salió de la nada empapado de lo que parecían ser varias cosas a la vez pero con un libro en la mano sujetándolo con fuerza como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Me hizo pegar un brinco, dirigiendo mi mano hacia mi corazón antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Sirius, después de que el profesor Dumbledore... siento mucho lo de Remus -no fui capaz de terminar la primera frase, el profesor Dumbledore nos había reunido a la hora siguiente de aquello para mantener la calma pero el efecto había sido totalmente inverso, causando múltiples reacciones diferentes a la noticia, pero la mayoría eran de rechazo. La comunidad mágica creyéndose mejor siempre.

Primero había conocido a James y a Lily por hacer de niñeros y después había ido conociendo uno a uno a los demás pero todos siempre se habían portado bien conmigo, además Remus Lupin en realidad era alguien querido en Hogwarts, al menos antes de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero el rostro de Sirius se tornó más serio, diría que incluso la oscuridad de dentro de su corazón emergió a la luz en sus palabras.

\- También yo siento que algunos alumnos estén en camino de ser mortífagos. Quién-tú-sabes ha declarado la guerra al mundo mágico. Lo último que he oído sobre los hombres lobos es que no tendrían tan mala reputación en su bando.

Estaba confusa ante sus palabras. No quería pensar mal de él, incluso abrí la boca para decir algo pero antes que ningún sonido saliera de ella, Sirius continuó.

\- A lo mejor lo ha hecho a propósito. Remus es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener conocimiento de las materias a pesar de no terminar la escuela.

Sirius desvió su mirada hacia la mitad del pasillo lo que hizo que yo también me girara viendo como James lo apuntaba con su varita.

\- Retira eso, Canuto -a pesar de seguir usando su apodo, su voz era amenazante, como cuando cualquiera de ellos hablaba con un Slytherin.

Peter Pettigrew también nos vio pero mantuvo una distancia prudente viendo la situación, no supe averiguar muy bien qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por su expresión. Mostraba miedo y alegría a partes iguales. Jo me había dicho una vez que no le gustaba nada ese chico porque siempre intentaba hacerse un lugar como fuera. Yo quise darle una oportunidad, pero ahora no puedo evitar que esa conclusión tenga mucho sentido.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú mejor que nadie deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo, aún más con lo que pasó.

Como si un dragón hubiese aparecido destrozando medio castillo y lo estuviera persiguiendo, James cruzó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba pegando un puñetazo a Sirius y cogiéndolo del uniforme, aunque aún pareciendo tan enfadado había algo extraño en él, como si se estuviera reprimiendo.

\- No uses la muerte de mis padres como si fueran de tu despreciable familia de prejuiciosos.

Esperaba ver una mirada de decepción aunque sólo vi una mirada de cansancio, lanzándolo al suelo y sólo entonces fue cuando reaccioné. Ayudé a Sirius (aunque éste hacía ademanes de que no la quería) mientras James se iba ignorando completamente el intento de Peter de hablar con él. Lo único que tuvimos en común entonces es que los tres nos quedamos mirándolo.

Después de aquel altercado, Sirius utilizó un atajo del castillo para irse de allí con la mano que todavía sujetaba el libro (sin haberlo soltado en ningún momento), me sorprendía la determinación con la que parecía irle la vida en ello. Tenía los dedos de la mano blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre él. Peter Pettigrew seguía en el pasillo y le saludé con la cabeza por educación más que nada antes de seguir mi camino a los terrenos de Hogwarts intentando procesar aquello.

En realidad, no fue lo único que me sorprendió, también encontrar a Sally en compañía de Sidy tan cerca del lago era algo asombroso (conociendo el miedo al agua de la primera, de la que nadie sabía su origen, creo que ni siquiera Sidy lo conocía pero ella me había dicho una vez que ese miedo era como la esencia más primitiva de Sally y todavía no entiendo lo que quiso decir).

Levanté la mano para saludar a Sidy cuando me miró y ella me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y descansara un poco con ellas, aunque cuando me fui acercando pude notar que Sidy no dejaba de mirarme. Al parecer, la palidez en mi rostro por todo lo que acababa de pasar todavía se me notaba.

\- No me digas que has tenido tu primer encuentro con un Boggart.

\- ¿Eres bruja? -bromeé. Cualquier mago o bruja criado sin una cultura muggle, no habría pillado el chiste. Vale, si, era malo pero a mi me gustaba ese humor. Suelo hacer muchos chistes malos con mi padre, todo se pega, supongo.

\- Papá quiere recogerme mañana -comentó Sidy. Su mano sujetaba el césped de los terrenos del castillo con fuerza, como sino estuviera de acuerdo con esa decisión.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Remus.

No hizo falta decir nada más, entendí lo que quería decir. Los hombres lobos no eran bienvenidos en la comunidad mágica, pero nunca pensé que el señor Winters era de esa clase de gente.

\- ¿Tu padre no defendía sus derechos?

\- Eso pensaba. ¡Por Merlín, Sally! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -acabó exclamando y fue cuando la miré. No dejaba de mover las manos alrededor de la nieve y frotándolas entre ellas, a pesar de llevar guantes.

\- ¡Estoy incómoda! Y además no cambies de tema, que tú te vayas a ir es mucho más importante.

Sidy resopló. No sé si fue por frustración respecto a lo de su padre o por no saber qué hacer con su mejor amiga.

\- Todavía hay tiempo de convencer a tu padre, pero Sally, si te duelen los dedos...

\- ¡STRIKE UNO, CARRIE WHITE!*

Cuando Sidy y yo nos quisimos dar cuenta, Sally estaba completamente empapada de pintura roja y John Hart a su lado lanzando un poco de dinero al aire y cogiéndolo después.

\- Sirius dijo que te la debía de hace unos años.

Cogió con sus dedos un poco de pintura poniéndosela en el rostro haciendo que cubriese parte de su frente hasta parte de la zona de su nariz mientras que Sally iba a paso ligero dentro del castillo.

\- Se ha dejado su carta.

Me fijé en el pergamino cuando Sidy lo dijo, pero John fue más rápido.

\- Yo se la daré, joven rostro pálido. A este paso me compraré una mansión que será mi cloaca chic*

Como si de autómatas sincronizados se tratase, John se estaba yendo cuando se acercó la misma alumna que había delatado a Remus.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha cogido?!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡El niño que se acaba de ir! ¿¡Qué ha cogido!?

\- No es un niño. Y cogió una carta -a estas alturas, cuando pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, el mundo me seguía sorprendiendo.

\- ¡Una carta que es mía!

\- ¿Puedes probar eso?

La alumna se quedó en silencio, Sidy había dicho lo último esta vez.

\- Porque sino puedes probarlo, es una acusación grave hacia un compañero. Podría ir a Dumbledore y quizás te impondría un castigo, pero lo que si haría sería quitarte puntos. Ravenclaw no ha estado demasiado en cabeza por lo que tus compañeros de tu propia casa verían mal. En Hogwarts todo se sabe y tanto Malwida y yo estamos de testigos que esa carta la tenía otra amiga nuestra, por lo cual para mis ojos esa carta es de ella, no tuya.

\- ¡Tú tampoco tienes pruebas!

\- Yo no soy la que está acusando a nadie. Para acusar, hacen falta pruebas. Tú no las tienes.

\- ¡Es mía! ¡Están desapareciendo mis cosas!

\- Eso no es una prueba -Sidy iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpí deseándole buenos días a la alumna y llevándomela del brazo. Era inútil discutir con alguien que no se venía a razones. Nuestro tiempo era más valioso.

 ***Carrie White: Es un personaje de Stephen King que es representada rubia en dos de las tres películas que hicieron (no me leí el libro) y no quiero dar tampoco muchos spoilers por si acaso alguien no la vio** **pero John lo dice por el parecido físico, porque Carrie acaba llena de sangre por una broma también (aquí debo especificar que claro está, no puedo adaptar todo del rol pero resumo para los que no los conozcais, Sally es endemoniada, es decir, es humana pero es de los hijos en los que Azazel "ojos amarillos" estaba interesado después de haber hecho un trato con los padres en la serie de Supernatural y tiene ciertos poderes consumiendo sangre de demonio como telekinesis (cosa en la que también tiene parecido con Carrie) y John... no acaba siendo arrastrado por ella pero digamos de convivir con Sally (y demás personas) acaba consumiéndola también, con diferentes efectos. Por eso he intentado adaptar esa escena lo más que puedo en el universo Hogwarts (además John tiene actitudes extrañas por sí solo) también Carrie y Sally se parecen por su ideología en creer en una deidad (aunque en el caso de Sally no es una deidad como tal pero tiene el pensamiento de "si hay que morir por la causa, se muere" lo mismo que en el rol tenía). Otro parecido que tienen es su familia. Al crear a Sally no profundicé demasiado, fui haciéndolo a medida que el rol avanzaba y en realidad más que pensar las cosas reunía casualidades buscándole sentido, resumiendo su historia, por eso es que me gusta haberlas comparado en otra "casualidad".**

 ***Cloaca chic: Esto no tiene mucho misterio. Simplemente es una broma puesta porque es lo que John dice de Torchwood (el lugar con la serie del mismo nombre que está situado en Cardiff, donde hay una grieta espacio/temporal), es un lugar muy espacioso pero él lo denomina así al entrar por primera vez.**

5\. - ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Carla Morán?*

James le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius, una en la que le indicaba que no debía bromear con esas cosas. Desde que habían expulsado a Remus del colegio y había dicho aquello no se hablaban. Lily se subió a la mesa de duelo retando a Sirius, hecho del que me sorprendió que James no intentara persuadiarla de que no lo hiciera. Solía ser muy protector con ella, pero por otra parte me alegré ya que en mi interior también deseaba castigar de algún modo a Sirius.

Si, seguía siendo mi amigo pero estaba portándose de un modo muy idiota. No se dejaba ayudar.

En cuanto Sirius se subió también empezaron los hechizos, tanto de ataque como defensivos. No estaban muy lejos el uno del otro y los demás no dejabámos de mirarlos, pero mientras la mayoría animaba como si aquello fuese un show, yo sólo me fijaba en que Sirius parecía disfrutar demasiado de esto.

No es que fuera malo disfrutar de un duelo, no sólo tenían que ser entre enemigos. Los había amistosos y como competición, de hecho era extraño que no se hubiera formado un club de duelo ya, supongo que lo harían en un futuro, pero Sirius no lo hacía por eso, sentía que para él iba más allá, pero no lograba saber qué era exactamente.

Pero Sirius no disfrutaba como alguien que estuviera persiguiendo a una presa. Era más bien como si se alimentase de carroña. Había escuchado demasiadas veces a la gente decir que la emoción estaba en la persecución, nunca en la captura. Supongo que siempre debía haber excepciones.

Cuando vienes de distinto ambiente, no puedes empatizar todo lo que quieres, eso lo tengo claro, pero todos somos personas y Sirius parecía estar ensañándose con Lily.

\- ¡Black! ¡Evans! ¡Deténganse inmediatamente!

El tono severo de la profesora Mcgonagall hizo a Sirius volverse y el hechizo de Lily, dado su pérdida de concentración impactó sobre Jo.

Dean se apresuró en examinar la herida y la profesora Mcgonagall los mandó a la enfermería. El cuello de Jo sangraba ligeramente. Sirius y Lily se fueron con la profesora a un rincón.

\- ¡Esto ha sido vergonzoso! Dos miembros de una casa respetable hiriendo a una compañera por no saber controlarse. Si van a actuar como animales, avisaré al Ministerio de Magia.

\- ¿Así como lo hizo para informar de Remus?

No supe de dónde había sacado esa fortaleza interior. Era la primera vez que me encaraba a una figura de autoridad pero supongo que lo que decían del poder de la amistad era cierto (y tampoco la sensación era mala, aunque suponía que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al nerviosismo del momento, pero aún así seguía decidida, ya no me podía echar atrás).

La profesora Mcgonagall suspiró con cansancio, se notaba que no le gustaba todo aquel asunto aunque se esforzara en cumplir las reglas, fueran justas o no.

\- Quiero que quede clara una cosa. La situación del señor Lupin no pueden cambiarla. Sé que estaban unidos a él pero si persisten, podrían ser acusados de cómplices y entonces no habría vuelta atrás. Piensen bien en las consecuencias de sus actos, ya no son unos niños y éste es su último año. Es admirable que el compañerismo reine en ustedes, el espíritu Gryffindor sigue activo, pero ustedes no son sus padres ni sus tutores legales. No les corresponde hacerse cargo.

Echó un último vistazo a todos los que nos habíamos involucrado en aquella charla antes de irse.

 ***Carla Morán: Nombre de la protagonista de la película "El ente" basado en un hecho real. Sirius le dice así a Lily por estar relacionada también con un poltergeist (en distintas circunstancias).**

6\. - ¿Lily?

La pelirroja se giró hacia mi, estaba escondida en una de las esquinas antes de salir a la zona de las escaleras.

\- Shhh, te va a oír.

\- ¿Quién? -¿Lily se ha unido a la locura? Pronto quedaré sólo yo.

\- Peeves.

Ahora si que no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes de él? Es un poltergeist, si quisiera podría estar ahora mismo aquí -intentaba que fuera razonable. Además, si Peeves veía que se escondía de él, con más razón iba a querer molestarla.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, estaba molestando a otra chica hace unos minutos. No puedo caminar por las escaleras con él por ahí rondando.

\- ¿Has probado a decírselo al Barón Sanguínario?

\- El Barón sólo atiende a los sangre limpia y Slytherins -yo no tenía mucha relación con él, de hecho dudo que alguien de Hogwarts que no fuera Dumbledore u otro fantasma la tuviese. Sólo se conocía una parte de su historia que era la que lo enlazaba con Rowena Ravenclaw y la Dama Gris. Oh, y Peeves claro, pero nadie sabía por qué le tenía miedo, aunque mi teoría favorita fue que el Barón Sanguínario lo encerró cuando era todavía un alumno por molestar demasiado a la Dama Gris. Según esa versión, Peeves fue la única vez que había sido debilitado*

\- Pero, ¿por qué te escondes de él? -si todos nos tuviésemos que esconder de ese poltergeist...

\- ¿Recuerdas el desastre del bosque prohibido?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Dudo mucho que algún alumno lo hubiese olvidado. Ignoraba el motivo por el que empezó todo aquello pero si recuerdo que tuvieron que reconstruir ciertas zonas del castillo, calmar a los centauros y negociar con ellos para que les regresaran a los alumnos que secuestraron. También hubo otro incidente como que los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a creer en el diablo. Sidy juró haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Después se supo que sólo fue una broma de Peeves con Sirius de cebo.

Pero no entendía la relación entre todo aquello y esconderse, por lo que me limité a continuar la conversación, asintiendo en silencio.

\- Poco antes volvía a la Sala Común, me había encontrado con James que volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch pero no llegué a entrar, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

Continué en silencio, expectante, queriendo que continuase.

\- Peeves me tiró al vestíbulo.

\- ¿Cómo que te tiró...?

\- Es exactamente lo que crees. Peeves me tiró al vestíbulo por las escaleras. Remus tuvo que embrujar la alfombra para que me impulsara hacia arriba de nuevo varias veces, hasta que paró gradualmente y no golpearme.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Dumbledore?

\- Por supuesto y fue sancionado, pero ya conoces al profesor Dumbledore, es muy compasivo. Acabó perdonándolo.

Al menos alguien acepta hablar...

\- ¿Habéis visto a Sally? -la voz de Sidy nos hace girarnos hacia las escaleras y ella no duda en caminar hacia nosotras. - Tengo que darle esto. Me lo pidió -insiste. Con la curiosidad de cualquier persona pude leer de que trataba de criaturas mágicas, había un marcapáginas marcado en alguna de ellas pero el libro está cerrado como para curiosear eso.

\- Puedo dárselo yo.

Sidy dudó por unos instantes pero al final accedió teniendo la esperanza de que una vez hecho, la vería antes que ella dado que no fue capaz de encontrarla y me tendió el libro.

\- ¿Qué estais haciendo las dos aquí?

\- Lily se esconde de Peeves.

\- Sólo soy precavida -se defendió.

\- Creo que no tenemos la misma definición de precavida... -murmuré.

Lily hizo una mueca mirándome directamente.

\- Creo que si la tendríamos si tú también tuvieras... -no fue capaz de continuar y Sidy lo notó.

\- ¿Miedo? -aventuró.

\- ¡No tengo miedo!

Orgullo. Influencia de James Potter sin duda.

\- Puede que no de Peeves, pero te dan miedo las alturas -Lily iba a negarlo de nuevo cuando Sidy la cogió del brazo para que lo reconociera yendo directamente a la zona de las escaleras, aunque no llegaron a ellas. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto la fuerza que puede sacar de cualquier lado una persona por miedo o instinto de supervivencia? Éste era el primer caso.

Suspiró y me preguntó si podía hablar a solas con ellas. Dijo que la calmaría y a pesar de que parte de mi seguía preocupada por ella, también quería ver aquel libro, así que utilicé como excusa aquella petición de Sidy y le hizo caso, desapareciendo escaleras abajo, en dirección a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Mi casa. Con suerte vería a Sally en las cocinas.

Cuando vi que estuve lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubierta, abrí con cuidado la página de manera que no se cayera el marcapáginas y no perdiese la página que era, pero me quedé extrañada.

\- ¿Thestrals...? -murmuré para mi misma.

 ***Barón Sanguínario, Dama Gris y Peeves: Esta teoría la saqué de un fanfic que son numerosos fanfics en uno solo. Era interesante leer la versión del autor o autora (no lo recuerdo) de los personajes de los que se conocía poco. Además, tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien, pero si que recuerdo haber leído una vez por ahí que Peeves no estuvo durante una Selección del Sombrero Seleccionador porque Nick Casi Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario votaron en su contra.**

7\. Navidad, dulce navidad. O al menos eso pensaba sino fuera porque Hogwarts estaba casi vacío y aunque igual que Sally, me gusta estar un tiempo a solas, no era lo mismo estar todo el tiempo casi a solas. Ya tenía todos los regalos elegidos en mi cabeza, sólo me faltaba poder comprarlos durante mi primer viaje a Hogsmeade.

La segunda razón es que tenía a la anterior mencionada durmiendo en la mesa del Gran Comedor sin enterarse de nada a pesar de todo el jaleo que había por la emoción de los vacaciones y los planes que haría todo el mundo (hecho que era extraño ya que tenía el sueño ligero). Le toqué la cabeza, ya que la tenía apoyada en los brazos durmiendo en la mesa pero tampoco se enteró.

\- Le dije que no se esforzara tanto en complacer a Sidy.

Jo Harvelle acababa de sentarse en el otro lado para favorecer la comunicación al vernos más fácilmente de ese modo y yo abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Complacer a Sidy...?

Me miró como si me debiera haber enterado hacía mucho tiempo (ya me estaba acostumbrando a esas miradas aunque siguiera sin gustarme).

\- ¿No lo sabes? Vaya, Malfoy las pilló y casi se chiva a Filch.

Abrí todavía más mis ojos cuando Jo empezó a reírse y lo entendí todo.

\- ¡Deberías ver la cara que pusiste!

\- No es gracioso -fruncí los labios cogiendo un par de trozos de empanada de calabaza como desayuno. - ¿Cómo va tu herida?

Jo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

\- Es algo superficial, ya sólo tengo una cica... -no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando la misma alumna que delató a Remus y que parecía empeñada en hacernos la vida imposible cogió del brazo a Jo obligándola a mirarla.

\- ¿¡Dónde está mi amiga!?

Jo me miró con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a aquella chica pero intenté que la situación no fuera a más intentando hacerla razonar.

\- Si fueras más concreta, podríamos decirte si la hemos visto o no.

\- ¡No os hagais las tontas! ¡Abby Jackson! Sé que está aquí, la he visto por el pasillo entrar aquí y me ha dicho que estaría con Harvelle.

\- Pues tu amiga te ha mentido y no me extraña. Estaría deseando librarse de una loca como tú.

La alumna no esperaba tal respuesta, la vena del cuello parecía hinchársele igual que a Remus (algo irónico siendo ella la culpable de que ya no estuviera en Hogwarts, despreciándolo tanto) y Jo dijo que mejor nos ibamos porque no quería aguantar más tonterías.

\- No sé qué le pasa. La otra vez también nos acusó con una carta.

\- ¿Qué otra vez? -preguntó Jo dispuesta a volver y decirle cuatro palabras si era necesario pero negué con la cabeza no queriendo provocar otra pelea.

\- Algo con una carta. Empieza a cansarme su comportamiento. Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos volver a por Sally en vez dejándola ahí con esa loca suelta?

Jo volvió a reír.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por Sally, sino por la alumna. Ya sabes que no tiene demasiado autocontrol.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa -volví a decir. Sabía lo trastornada que podía llegar a parecer sino la conocías lo suficiente y lo último es que nos faltaba era otra expulsión más.

\- No te preocupes por ella. ¿Sabes qué? Lily parece haber superado por fin su miedo a Peeves.

Me centré en aquella noticia, ya que parecía todo un logro.

\- Nunca he entendido por qué este año lo esquivaba tanto, aunque no sé si definirlo como miedo.

A Jo se le iluminó el rostro cuando vió el exterior de Hogwarts cubierto de nieve, Hogsmeade estaría igual y según había escuchado, con nieve estaba más bonito.

\- ¿Tienes pensado algo especial para tu primera salida?

No me dio tiempo de responder cuando vimos a Filch anotando a los alumnos que irían a la excursión para tener el registro de todos los años y que los permisos estuvieran en orden. Su gata, por supuesto, lo acompañaba. Eran inseparables.

Nos anotamos antes de continuar nuestro camino hasta el campo de Quidditch, ya que había entrenamiento.

\- Oye, ¿te enteraste del asesinato que ocurrió hace poco? -pregunté. Si, sabía que era un tema serio, pero por la expresión de Jo, supe que por fin podía hablar de algo que ella no supiera.

\- ¿Qué asesinato?

\- Todavía no se sabe quién fue, todo parece muy tapado como si fuera un asunto político.

\- Eso pasa cuando en una familia tienen mucho que ocultar -afirmó convencida.

\- ¡Jo!

Ambas nos giramos. La voz pertenecía a Dean Winchester.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora ibamos al campo de Quidditch.

Dean parecía molesto.

\- A una chica se le ha ocurrido ponerse a hacer acusaciones sin fundamento justo hoy. Hay un montón de alumnos citados.

\- Creo que podemos adivinar quién -intercambié una mirada de fastidio con Jo, esa alumna definitivamente tenía una obsesión insana con jodernos la vida.

A paso rápido, con la intención de aclarar todo aquel tema cuanto antes, todos fuimos al despacho del director y de verdad, habían muchos alumnos allí. Estaban John Hart, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter y Curiosidad Winters. Creo que no había más alumnos que conozcamos porque ya se habían graduado. Todos el jaleo fue silenciado por el profesor Dumbledore, que a su lado estaba la alumna.

Aunque antes de que hablase, interrumpió Sally Evans (con dolor de cuello por haber dormido en aquella posición) llegando al despacho en ese momento.

\- Por favor, calma -había dejado de mover las manos pidiendo amablemente que nos callemos. -Sé que todos estamos estresados, sé que son malas fechas, sobretodo cuando algunos iban a desestresarse -comentó mirando a Dean y James. -Pero motivos más importantes han hecho que los llame, en cuanto me vayan explicando la situación, podrán irse. ¡De uno en uno! -alzó la voz antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, previendo que cada persona hablaría llegando a un punto que alzaríamos la voz sólo para que se nos oyera.

\- Profesor, si me permite, yo lo haré. Es muy fácil. Primero, fui atacada por un hombre lobo del que debidamente ya se han ocupado las autoridades, después él -señaló a John. - Intentó venderme una planta inútil intentando estafarme, como no pudo, se puso a robarme mis cosas encubierto por sus cómplices creyendo que yo no me daría cuenta -esta vez nos señaló a Sidy, Sally y a mi con mayor enfásis, como si eso dictaminara ya que eramos culpables -¡Pero lo hice! ¡LO HICE!

\- Señorita, por favor, no levante la voz. Podemos escucharla -Dumbledore volvió a mover una mano, pidiéndonos silencio. Siempre era muy justo dándole la oportunidad a todo el mundo de justificarse.

La alumna resopló antes de continuar con su relato.

\- Con lo último ya se han pasado de la raya, intentan poner en contra a Abby, una amiga de hace muchos años. Es la primera vez que me miente. ¡Se lo aseguro, profesor!

El profesor Dumbledore miró a los que no estaban implicados en el relato.

\- Por favor, señorita Evans, señores Snape, Pettigrew, Potter, Black y Winchester, abandonen el despacho.

Hubo una queja general antes de que tanto James como Dean y también Lily dijeran que esperarían fuera a que termináramos. El profesor Dumbledore esperó a que se fueran para darnos el turno a nosotras de hablar. Sidy fue la primera.

\- Mire, profesor. Yo lo único que le dijera a esta chica fue que no podía acusar a alguien sin pruebas. Mi único delito fue defender al mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga.

\- Nosotras estabámos en el Gran Comedor, fue hace escasos unos minutos, Sally estaba durmiendo así que Jo hizo una broma cuando llegó ella y nos acusó de que su amiga le había dicho que iba a hablar con Jo. Ella afirmaba que se encontraría con nosotros, pero nunca la vimos pasar -proseguí yo.

\- Además, Hogwarts es inmenso. Probablemente hasta se confundiría -añadió Jo.

\- ¡SÉ RECONOCER A ABBY! -gritó fuera de sí. Ya iban quedando menos por justificarnos.

\- Creo que estás loca. Tengo todo el derecho a acusarte ya que sólo te pago con tu propia medicina. Eres una loca, sin más y mis argumentos son los mismos que los tuyos, porque yo lo digo. Ya sólo te falta decir que Potter te golpeó con una blugger o Snape te envenenó una poción.

Turno de Sally.

\- Creo que estar nerviosa no te da la razón. Puedes estarlo porque te afecte pero has estado atacándonos desde que hemos entrado, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, echándonos la culpa de tus errores... sinceramente, supera tu obsesión. Haznos ese favor. La gente no tiene la culpa de tus problemas.

La alumna se fue dando un portazo.

\- Profesor, probablemente no tardaremos en venir aquí de nuevo.

Sally resopló finalizando con aquello último y Dumbledore dio el tema por zanjado como si de un empate se tratase. No había pruebas de nada y una de las partes había abandonado, por lo que no hacíamos ya nada allí.

\- Yo apuesto que el turno esta vez es para Potter. Quiero ver eso -dijo John mientras salíamos por fin.

8\. Las cartas eran recurrentes entre nosotros, sobretodo porque Remus nos contaba qué tal su día a día y que había empezado a estudiar en casa ya que ninguna otra escuela lo había admitido porque estaban las clases muy avanzadas, había dicho y a ninguno se nos pasaba por alto que omitía lo de ser hombre lobo, avergonzándose de ello y maldiciendo al que lo mordió siendo un niño.

Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que nos gustaría que nuestra palabra tuviera más impacto en él, pero no es fácil cuando tu enemigo parece ser el mundo entero. No es nada fácil.

Al menos una buena noticia que por fin estabámos en Hogsmeade. Lily y James parecían seguir siendo mis niñeros incluso dentro del colegio (a pesar de que la idea no me gustaba dado que ya no era una niña pero lo toleraba por el aprecio que sentía por ellos). En una ocasión, ya les dije que en un futuro serían unos buenos padres (y seguiría diciéndolo siempre que causase el efecto deseado) ya que James se ponía a hablar de planes de futuro con Lily y aunque ésta hiciera un esfuerzo por concentrarse de nuevo en mi, ambas sabíamos que era algo inútil.

De hecho, dado que todo el paisaje estaba nevado y era muy bonito, mientras ellos iban bailando al son de una música sólo escuchada por ellos al parecer (creo que influyó un poco esos caramelos y chocolates en Honeydukes, hice bien en no comprar), pensé que estaría bien en hacerles una foto mágica en otro paisaje, bailando también, para la posteridad.

Como era temprano para que hubiese ambiente en ningún sitio concreto, sólo por las calles de Hogsmeade, fuimos a un establecimiento llamado Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee para beber un poco y resguardarnos del frío, aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando empezamos a ver a gente corriendo de aquí para allá en el exterior, gente avisando a otra y en poco tiempo, estaba formándose una multitud en un sitio en concreto.

\- Merlín, ¿qué pasa? -Lily nos pidió que nos quedáramos ahí un momento, que ella enseguida volvía pero su cara de horror hizo que nos levantásemos y siguiéramos su mirada.

La alumna estaba colgada de otro establecimiento, tenía la cuerda contra su cuello y parecía estar inconsciente. Unos magos se apresuraron a bajarla tratando de que recuperara la consciencia pero entre todo el jaleo que se formaba, hubo una vez que le perdieron la pista.

Todos miramos alrededor buscándola. Debía haberse ido corriendo pero no había ni rastro. Nadie corría tan rápido. Debía estar.

\- ¡Allí! -gritó otro mago, pero cuando algunos salieron corriendo y los demás nos habíamos girado por inercia hacia el hombre del grito, de nuevo desapareció, así que nos apresuramos a volver a Hogwarts cancelando nuestra diversión.

Ya en el castillo, la vimos en el vestíbulo completamente pálida y fuimos a paso rápido hasta ella.

\- Se ha suicidado...

Los tres nos miramos sin saber de quién estaba hablando.

\- Escucha, sé que hemos tenido nuestros problemas, pero por favor te hemos visto... -empezó Lily, pero no la dejó terminar.

\- ¡SE HA SUICIDADO POR VUESTRA CULPA! -gritó con la respiración muy agitada, de hecho hasta levantó su varita contra nosotros.

\- Si te refieres a Abby, Jo y yo la vimos en la lista de Hogsmeade, tiene que estar por ahí -traté de calmar la situación. -Además, nos estás preocupando mucho, has salido corriendo después de intentar suicidarte tú.

Bajó la varita ligeramente, confundida por mis palabras.

\- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El profesor Slughorn tuvo que poner orden obligándola a bajar la varita.

\- ¡Me están acusando de suicidarme! ¡Es de locos! -dio una vuelta sobre sí misma pasándose las manos por la cara con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Cómo que te acusan de suicidarte? -el profesor Slughorn abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa declaración.

\- Profesor, venimos de Hogsmeade, puede preguntarle a toda la calle si quiere. Estaba llena y todos la vimos. No creo que nos de un ataque de histeria colectivo así sin más -razonó James.

\- ¡Está muerta!

\- No para de repetir eso...

\- ¡Basta! Ahora mismo todos ustedes al despacho del director. ¡Ahora! ¡No quiero excusas!

El profesor Slughorn era alguien que se ponía nervioso ejerciendo su autoridad, todos lo sabíamos, incluso en su círculo cercano de alumnos más cercano entre los que él consideraba los más talentosos, debía ser el protagonista.

Sin entender absolutamente nada, no había que ser un experto en ello por las expresiones de cada uno, volvimos a caminar hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, del que vimos salir a John Hart antes de entrar nosotros.

\- ¿Otra vez? -preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

\- Podríamos decirte lo mismo, enano -contestó James.

\- He preguntado yo antes -replicó John.

\- ¡No seas infantil!

\- ¿Podemos entrar ya? -preguntó Lily no queriendo que la situación se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que faltaba es que a la alumna le diera otro ataque, todavía tenía su varita.

John se quedó fuera, viéndonos pasar uno a uno sin demasiadas ganas y en tres veces hacia el despacho del director (ya que nadie quiso subir con la alumna y ella fue la última en subir en las escaleras que permitían subir al despacho).

\- Debieron haberme avisado de que iban a venir tan a menudo, podría recibirles con una selección por mi propio paladar de los mejores dulces -el director nos miró a todos por encima de sus gafas, sentado en su sillón. Al menos tenía sentido del humor, eso siempre venía bien, a pesar de que esa vez no nos relajó.

Le relatamos lo ocurrido (que tampoco había demasiado que decir) con el mismo método de aprender a dejar hablar aunque te murieses por interrumpir hasta que fuera tu turno, aunque después tuvimos que esperar al profesor Flitwick* que había sido avisado por el profesor Slughorn. Cuando vino miró decepcionado a la alumna, siendo el jefe de su casa.

\- ¡Aprendizaje! ¡Sabiduría! ¡Inteligencia! ¡Ingenio! ¡Es lo que representa a la casa Ravenclaw! Yo no veo nada de eso en ti. Veo a una chica impulsiva que hace que me plantee si el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo bien su trabajo. Tus notas han ido descendiendo estos meses, tus compañeros dicen que no sabes hablar de otra cosa que de ti, no me has entregado ningún ensayo, dejaste de presentarte a los exámenes... Lo siento, no puedo permitir que una alumna así esté en mi casa.

\- Está también el asunto del suicidio -añadió Dumbledore seriamente. Si Flitwick la había mirado con decepción, esta vez fue con enojo. -Debo informar a todos vuestros padres y seguramente el asunto pase al Ministerio de Magia. Sois menores, por lo que la pena será más indulgente, pero aún así este asunto pasa a formar parte del Ministerio y debo informar.

 ***He puesto a Flitwick ya que no había ningún nombre de algún anterior Jefe de Casa, aunque la wikipedia dijera que es de la época de Harry Potter.**

9\. No me podía creer que realmente que estuvieramos esperando un juicio en el Ministerio de Magia, un juicio donde mis amigos ejercerían de testigos.

Merlín, todo había ido demasiado lejos. Era una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Sólo quería despertarme y que todo siguiera como antes, pero por más que lo deseara, que rogara incluso, eso no pasaría.

Madurar era un asco, todo era más fácil cuando era una niña.

Los pasos de cada uno fueron diferentes. Los de John tenían ese toque de desafío que sólo él podía lograr, como si fuera su misma esencia. Los de Sally eran firmes, como si fuera a un lugar que conocía perfectamente. Los de Sirius eran rápidos, pretendiendo salir de allí lo antes posible, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Por último, los de James fueron los que tuvieron ese punto de indecisión al estar marcados por la presencia de Lily allí, pero cada uno de ellos dio su versión de la historia, siendo resguardada por los medimagos que comprobaron la salud mental de la alumna.

No puedo relatar con seguridad las vidas de todos después de Hogwarts, pero si que puedo decirte que sus vidas no fueron felices, como si una maldición se tratara.

James perdió la vida sin poder salvar a su esposa e hijo, pagando el precio después de la muerte pero sin que hubiera nunca una excepción.

Sally no era ni por asomo, alguien que tuviera el peso del mundo en sus hombros, de hecho una vez confesó que no sabía cómo era tener una vida bajo su cargo, excepto sino era William, su lechuza, pero si que era como una pequeña caja de pandora donde la gente echaba sus secretos aparte de los que ella tenía propios. Alguien que perdió a su hermano como precio de Peeves. Después de burlar a la muerte un par de veces, acabó asesinada por un mortífago.

Sirius fue traicionado por Peter, en el que había confiado muchísimo que Remus y se arrepintió durante todos sus años en Azkaban, pero él pagó dos precios, o quizás sólo uno siendo el otro la consecuencia. Perdió a su mejor amigo y su cordura, pero eso es lo único que le ayudó a sobrevivir.

Jo fue la única que tuvo una muerte más normal. Murió en su casa, intentando defender a su familia de unas ashwinders, unas serpientes que nacían del fuego mágico que no era controlado, pero con las que había y los huevos que habían dejado, más el humo del fuego que ya había, su resistencia fue inútil.

Sobre Lily... fue la única que abandonó antes de tiempo y quizás, sólo quizás el destino le dio la oportunidad de salvarse pero fue con todas sus consecuencias hasta el final. La considero el mejor ejemplo de las consecuencias de un pacto con Peeves.

Y en cuanto a John... siempre me pregunté por qué él no pagó ningún precio. Afirmó que él nunca había tenido un vínculo de ningún tipo con Peeves, nada intenso, en ningún momento y eso fue por lo que nunca estuvo atado de ninguna manera al poltergeist. Eso fue lo que le salvó y lo que le convirtió en superviviente de una aventura que nunca podría ser contada.

Si os preguntais sobre Remus... si, volvió a Hogwarts, por supuesto y acabó sus estudios. Todo el mundo olvidó lo de que era un licántropo pensando que era mentira.

Sidy y yo fuimos las únicas al parecer que seguimos con nuestras vidas sin verse demasiado afectadas por tales sucesos, aunque Sidy me dijo que no regresaría a Hogwarts pero yo lo hice, sólo una vez, para ver al poltergeist que tantos estragos había causado.

Necesitaba respuestas.

\- ¿Por qué? Si todos sabían lo que implicaba, ¿por qué vendieron sus almas de ese modo?

\- ¿Vender sus almas? -la risa de Peeves no se hizo esperar. -Hicieron mucho más. Transformaron sus mentes. Para tu información, la pelirroja y su novio fueron los que me dieron más problemas, además de la chica rubia novia del jugador de Quidditch, pero los demás se doblegaron fácilmente. No tuve que esforzarme, la oscuridad estaba ahí, sólo necesitaban ese empujón al vacío.

\- Es más razonable que crea que mientes.

\- Es más razonable que no lo haga -replicó. - Querías respuestas, ¿no? Yo no te daré lo que quieres oír. Acepta la verdad de tus amigos y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Empezó a deslizarse con la intención de traspasar una pared e irse pero lo llamé antes.

\- ¡Espera! Vale... supongamos que tienes razón. Yo... no sé...

\- Tú si que sabes. No es fácil aceptarlo, pero nadie hace el mal pensando que es el mal. Las segundas oportunidades sólo existen si das algo a cambio. No te engañes, no existe el karma. Si alguien triunfa es porque otro paga el precio. La vida siempre funcionó así y siempre funcionará. La única que lo entendió es Helga*. ¿Algo más?

Si, en realidad si. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... pero todas acabarían en la misma respuesta, porque tenía razón, no quería aceptarlo. Era más fácil pensar que me mentía pero yo había visto las señales. Habían estado ahí todo el tiempo.

\- Una cosa más.

Y de nuevo atrajo toda mi atención.

\- Agradece que nunca verás lo que vieron ellos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté confusa.

\- ¿Cómo crees que llegaron a tales decisiones? Tuvieron tiempo de preparación mental contra sus peores pesadillas.

¿Cuál era, después de todo, los impedimentos que hacía que una persona no quebrantase la ley?

Moral.

Miedo/Respeto.

Afecto.

Y si le quitabas todo eso...

\- Pero por supuesto, antes tuvieron lo que siempre desearon. Nadie salta al vacío si está satisfecho con su vida, salta con la esperanza de abandonar la vida miserable que tienes. Puedes considerarme malvado, si quieres, pero sólo soy un medio para alcanzar un fin. Esas personas me llamaron, necesitaban mi ayuda, yo nunca las obligué a hacer nada, sólo exprimí su resistencia mental al límite. La cuestión es... ¿necesitas un cambio en la tuya? ¿Qué pagarías por ello?

 ***Leí que Helga fue la que quiso que Peeves se quedara en el colegio y por eso no podían echarlo, no sé si sea verdad o no, pero me baso en esa teoría aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MALWIDA POV**

1\. Puedes creer en el destino, puedes pensar que es una basura pero a menudo las señales están ahí, invisibles, sin que las veas y cuando te das cuenta es demasiado tarde. Es como una cruel broma de la vida o tal vez una combinación de vida y muerte, separadas por una delgada línea tan fina como invisible, pero que cuando menos te lo esperes puedes tropezar con ella.

Aquel día en el Gran Comedor ninguno nos dimos cuenta. Es difícil cubrir una mentira, sobretodo cuando intentas cubrirla como si fuera un preciado tesoro que debes esconder del resto del mundo. Ah, pero es tan fácil pasarla desapercibida cuando la dejas ahí, a merced de la vista de todos. La naturaleza humana quiere saber lo que no puede, lo prohibido pero pierde interés cuando ya lo tiene y eso es exactamente lo que a todos nos pasó.

Es increíble cómo puedes ser manipulado sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Y lo más increíble es que lo haga alguien que conoces lo suficiente como para haber visto las señales mucho antes, no alguien desconocido por ti, pero estaban tan escondidas, era tan retorcido pensarlo que ni siquiera se planteó una sola pregunta en mi cabeza.

¿Para qué iban a empezar a mentir tan pronto?

No. En realidad no era mentira, sólo ocultaron la verdad. Suena a excusa, pero es la verdad.

Cuando la desaparición repetina de James Potter fue cuando todo empezó. Cuando con Sidy de cómplice, Sirius y Sally lo taparon con algo tan llamativo como insinuación de sexo o simple exhibicionismo (depende de cómo te lo tomes).

¿Lo mejor de esta parte de la historia? Los ojos de Sally. No podía ver y eso hacía que agudizara sus sentidos, algo de los que nos privó a los demás al tener que usarlos por ella, por nuestra amiga, hizo que siguieramos viendo el mundo de manera superficial y no en la profundidad en el que la pelota que ellos crearon nació ese día.

\- ¡Cuidado! -se quejó Sidy cuando James le había tirado todos los libros que llevaba encima.

James no respondió, se le podía notar en la cara que estaba muy alterado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -insistió.

James no respondió, parecía no ser capaz pero si que negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Necesito un favor... -empezó James.

Sidy esperó a que continuase.

\- Tengo que ausentarme de Hogwarts, tengo un justificante y me vendrán pronto a recoger pero avisa a mis amigos, por favor. Se han muerto mis padres.

Lo había dicho tan de sopetón que si Sidy hubiera querido analizarlo, quizás hubiera dicho que era mentira, que recibiendo una noticia así no eres capaz de decirlo, pero las personas en shock todavía no habían asimilado la noticia y eso Sidy si que lo sabía.

Vio cómo James salía a los terrenos del castillo y empezó a recoger sus libros todavía afectada por la noticia, aunque no sabía si James quería que lo dijera o no, así que optó por ocultarlo hasta estar segura. Después de todo, no era secreto suyo y no tenía derecho.

\- Necesito un favor -pidió a Sally en cuanto la vio.

\- No tengo dinero ni comida -se apresuró a decir y Sidy rodó los ojos.

\- No es eso. Es sobre James. Ha tenido que salir y necesito que no me hagan demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¡Distracción! ¡Puedo ayudarte con eso! -exclamó emocionada.

No era más que una pequeña mentira que sería hasta divertida. La primera de todas. La primera de una larga lista que en ese momento no sabrían que existiría.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó queriendo saber antes sus planes (una decisión inteligente) pero Sally ya había empezado a correr escaleras arriba.

2\. "Los Slytherins en realidad no eran tan diferente de los Gryffindors, lo único que los diferencia es los diferentes métodos que utilizan, pero precisamente ser tan parecidos es lo que los hace tener esa rivalidad eterna en la que se empeñan en ser diferentes" me había dicho Remus una vez y en este caso tenía razón.

"La alumna de la enfermería" había dicho John, como si su nombre no importara, como si sólo fuera otra más.

El nombre era lo que nos daba una identidad, una distinción de otras personas pero John, de manera totalmente consciente (aunque en ese momento ni siquiera nos paramos a pensarlo) se lo había arrebatado sin ningún remordimiento.

Descurainia Sophia. Ese era el nombre de la planta de tenía John en sus manos aquel día. Desconozco las razones por la que la alumna quería cogerla pero era una planta que sólo podías obtenerla en luna llena y era uno de los ingredientes para la poción multijugos.

Ahí es cuando todo se empezó a ejecutar.

Y si, yo también le he dicho alumna, porque tampoco me interesa devolverle su identidad.

Las personas normalmente se fijaban en algo brillante que en algo opaco, hasta cuando no querían, por simple inercia. Parecía ser el instinto humano, como retirar la mano si algo nos quemaba. Un gesto involuntario. Ese día me pregunté por qué James estaba así, pero mientras estaba fijándome en el cazador estrella, no me fijaba en el timador que quería estafar a una alumna que necesitó cuidados. Así como tampoco me fijé en Jo Harvelle y en cómo estaba emocionada porque sería también el estreno de Dean Winchester, su novio, en el equipo de Gryffindor. Jo también jugaría en el equipo pero supe que ese año llegó tarde a las pruebas y no la pudieron seleccionar.

Era curioso cómo infravaloramos a la gente incluso de manera inconsciente y también lo era cómo los pequeños detalles iban tomando forma pero sino tenías una perspectiva de todo el tablero de ajedrez cada jugada te parecía una casualidad. Sin toda la información, nunca podrás hacer nada.

En realidad, si tuviera que resumirlo en una palabra diría: contactos. Una persona conoce a otra, que conocen a dos más que conocen a cuatro y así sucesivamente...

 _\- ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? -preguntó Lily escandalizada al escuchar tal locura de plan._

 _Había mucha tensión en la Sala de Menesteres y más después de esa pregunta._

 _\- ¡Estáis hablando de una persona! ¡De incumplir normas! ¡Podríamos ir todos a Azkaban! -insistió._

 _\- No, estamos hablando de un amigo, Lily -dijo James._

 _\- ¡Estáis hablando de condenarnos a todos! ¡Por Merlín! Recapacitad._

 _\- No veo que nadie te eche en cara que tú fuiste amiga de Quejicus -comentó Sirius con esa intención que tiene toda esa persona de hacer daño, de echarse al cuello de la persona que tiene delante._

 _\- Severus no tiene nada que ver en esto._

 _\- Por supuesto que si. Hablamos de alguien a quien le gusta demasiado la magia negra. Las dos cosas son incumplimiento de normas, ¿no es así?_

 _Lily le miró asqueada por utilizar la rotura de su amistad con Snape como ejemplo, ya que el tema todavía le dolía. Había sido una amistad de años._

 _\- El caso es -interrumpió Sally. - Decidir hasta dónde vamos a llegar por proteger a Remus. ¿Vamos a seguir ese plan?_

 _\- ¡NO! -gritó Lily._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Jo. - Nadie te puso al mando. No mandas sobre nosotros._

 _\- Sally tampoco y creo que acaba de autoproclamarse líder -replicó John, sólo con la intención de meter cizaña, aunque poseía una motivación diferente a la de Sirius por más que pudiese resultar demasiado similar._

 _\- No, no lo hice. De hecho creo que Sirius debería ser el líder, después John, yo detrás de él, luego Jo y por último Lily y James._

 _\- ¿Por qué soy el último? -se quejó._

 _\- Porque eres rico -se limitó a contestar Sally._

 _\- ¡Tú también lo eres!_

 _\- No es cierto. Soy todo menos rica._

 _\- ¿Por qué yo segundo? -esta vez fue el turno de John de quejarse._

 _\- ¿Y por qué yo voy de las últimas? -añadió Jo._

 _\- Lo he ordenado por mala leche -respondió Sally._

 _\- Oh, en ese caso... -Jo se encogió de hombros._

 _\- ¿¡Por qué soy el segundo!? -volvió a preguntar John._

 _\- No podemos hacer esto solos -se dio cuenta James. - Necesitamos ayuda._

 _\- Eso es fácil. ¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar de los íncubos o súcubos? -preguntó Jo._

 _La Sala de los Menesteres volvió a inundarse de silencio y Jo suspiró._

 _\- En la Edad Media se creía que los niños con malformaciones, tendencia al mal o con habilidades especiales eran hijos de estos seres. Hay muchas teorías como que cambian de sexo de masculino a femenino o viceversa o si un súcubo se quedaba embarazada, moría al dar a luz. Por eso utilizaban sólo a humanos para sobrevivir a base de energía sexual. Se creía que los sueños eróticos eran por las visitas de estos seres._

 _Más silencio. Eso a Jo no la detuvo, aunque no sabía si era porque les interesaba o les sonaba aterrador._

 _\- En realidad no es más que la idealización del hombre o mujer perfecta. Se creía que podían tomar la forma que la persona deseara consciente o inconscientemente. Te hacía alejarte del resto de personas ya que al ser tu hombre o mujer perfecta supuestamente no necesitarías más._

 _\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con pedir ayuda? -preguntó John confuso._

 _\- ¿Qué espirítu no íncubo conocemos que tenga un poder diferente al resto de fantasmas y sea lo más parecido al mito que os acabo de explicar?_

 _\- Peeves -la respuesta fue unánime._

 _\- ¿Peeves? -insistió John._

 _\- Peeves es un poltergeist. Es capaz de levantar objetos y personas. No ha estado vivo nunca y ya estaba cuando se creó Hogwarts. ¿No lo ves? Sabe demasiado. No tenemos que acostarnos con él, claro, con hacer un pacto será suficiente. Sólo tendríamos que hablar del precio..._

3\. En ese momento, si lo hubiese sabido hubiera pensado "si estaban todos allí... ¿quién quedaba?" y la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece. ¿Quién podía molestarte tanto sin que pareciera sospechoso? ¿Quién iba de un lado a otro sin rumbo alguno que ese pareciera el único motivo de su existencia? Y en realidad lo era.

Exacto. Un espirítitu del caos. Un poltergeist. Peeves.

No es que pactar con él fuese fácil. No es que pudieras venderle tu alma y obtener el precio así de fácil. No, las cosas no funcionaban así. Los requisitos se reservaban para los que tenían un potencial especial.

Una vez pensé que Hogwarts era un hervidero de hormonas, locura, cotilleos y por supuesto de magia pero también era una concentración de bondad y maldad. ¿Quién, después de todo, es bueno o malo? ¿Quién puede definirse completamente como una cosa o la otra? Puedes hacer buenas acciones con un motivo oculto y también hacer acciones perversas con una buena intención.

¿No me crees? ¿No es el mundo mágico y muggle un lugar donde todos actuamos al ritmo de una música impuesta llamada "normas de sociedad"? ¿No has pensado todas las veces que hemos actuado buscando aceptación o hacer daño a alguien?

Hogwarts era un teatro donde los actores te decían que no era una actuación y en realidad no te estaban mintiendo, no del todo al menos. Era un actuación, si, pero también era la vida misma.

Incluso en lo único que se pudo sacar algo bueno como la charla de Lily y Snape, tuvo su final.

 _Estúpidos magos._

 _Estúpidas brujas._

 _Estúpidos muggles._

 _Estúpidos todos en general._

 _No es que Peeves fuese un poltergeist amargado que odiase a todo. Más bien se divertía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Si, se divertía mucho. Y a veces, sólo a veces, llegaban gente con potencial que él podía explotar._

 _La primera de todas había sido Helga Hufflepuff. No es que no conociera a nadie antes de su llegada, pero había sido la primera con la que había tenido un vínculo y la única que lo había dejado quedarse en Hogwarts._

 _Era justo, por supuesto. Salazar Slytherin había traído aquel basilisco, Helga podría tenerlo a él. Un acompañante por vivo. Incluso le consentía mucho, aunque la diversión habría sido total sino existiese el Barón Sanguinario._

 _Miedo a Slytherin. No acercarse a Ravenclaw. Respeto a Hufflepuff. Las normas eran claras. Por algo tenía tanta predilección por molestar a alumnos de Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor y él se habían ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo. No le debía absolutamente nada._

 _Pero volviendo al presente y a aquellos locos que le habían llamado..._

 _Peeves se consideraba más un Djinn, un genio en otras palabras. Pedías un deseo y pagabas un precio. El proceso era simple, lo que no lo era tanto cuando el precio debía cobrarse. No todos querían renunciar._

 _Todos eran iguales. Dale un caramelo a cualquiera y después no quiere sacar la cartera, pero Peeves siempre se aseguraba de que los billetes desaparecieran de esa cartera._

 _De una manera u otra._

 _Siempre._

 _Por supuesto, se aseguraba de que el cambio físico no se notase y entre tantos sería fácil. La oscuridad en sus corazones no visible, el frío que a veces tendrían, el sueño constante, los síntomas de posibles enfermedades... todo eso sería muy notorio en una persona, aunque no lo relacionaban con ningún motivo en especial, pero todo el mundo sospecharía muchísimo menos si los síntomas estaban en varias y sin tener que ver, aparentemente._

 _La casa siempre gana y el jugador pierde._

4\. Las emociones no se pueden controlar, pero si manipular. Sólo necesitabas saber cómo para hacerlo.

Las personas solemos ser muy emocionales, pero la pasión a veces engaña. Damos por hecho que todo el mundo será igual de pasional que nosotros, que no habrá quien finja, creemos que los sentimientos intensos no se pueden fingir pero James y Sirius fueron una prueba de lo contrario aquel día.

Los mejores amigos como ellos tienen un estrecho vínculo, no pelearían sin un buen motivo, eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera al haber estado en mi situación. Anteriormente dije que no sabía si se traían las bromas preparadas de casa, pero aquello fue una buena coreografía, como si ellos desarrollaran una idea poniéndola en práctica tomando sentimientos ajenos que no les pertenecían pero haciéndolos suyos fuera de un muro emocional que construían para evitar ser dañados.

En ese momento, cuando me encontré con Sidy y Sally dije que no entendía que el miedo al agua de Sally era su esencia más primitiva, ahora si lo entiendo. Su esencia más primitiva se refería al origen de su oscuridad. Era como si de alguna forma en el reflejo del agua Sally pudiese ver a su otro yo, a la persona que todos (o al menos casi todos) guardamos en nuestro interior, distinta a la que decidimos potenciar.

Algunas personas podrían decir que por esa regla de tres, Sally debería temer también a los espejos, pero supongo que es distinto. Un espejo te devolvía el reflejo calcado de cómo eras físicamente, nunca cambiaba, pero si lo pensabas bien el agua se moldeaba así como las personas a la temperatura, al viento... todo dependía de los factores externos, de por sí no era buena ni mala.

Dudo que alguien que no fuese Peeves lo supiera, es algo que siempre guardó con ahínco.

Sidy me había dicho que había algunas personas habían comentado que nunca sabían las intenciones de Sally. Nunca sabían cuándo mentía y cuándo decía la verdad. Sidy había seguido confiando en ella y Sally siempre había correspondido a esa confianza.

Pero recapitulemos lo que pasó aquel día.

Hablemos de los dedos de Sally. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué. Hay algo llamado "cianosis", es una coloración azul de la piel por diversas causas. Sally la tenía, pero aquel día llevaba guantes y nadie pudo verlo. Mover las manos por la nieve también tiene su sentido, una de las causas puede ser el frío, Sally intentaba esconder las consecuencias de aquel trato empezaban a tener en ella.

Hablemos también del padre de Sidy. Efectivamente, el señor Winters no tenía nada en contra de los hombres lobos, solamente intentaba proteger a su hija. Sabía lo peligroso que era mantener un vínculo con la persona que está tan metida en un trato así. Sabía que tarde o temprano habría un sacrificio y mejor que fuese un sacrificio menor. No era más que una excusa porque Sally le había avisado y le había contado la situación de Remus.

Por último... no supe hasta tarde que John tenía un don para la Legeremancia y que aquel día lo usó conmigo, protegiendo a Sally de cualquier pregunta indiscreta que ella no pudiese responder.

No es que tuviera muchas charlas profundas con él, nuestros encuentros se limitaban a ser divertidos y a veces muy extraños (como cuando quiso venderme por una baraja de naipes), pero sabía que dentro de él también se escondía oscuridad. Era inevitable, había personas que parecían predispuestas a tenerla aunque no la usaran nunca, pero desgraciadamente John si que la usó.

En realidad, no puedo juzgarle. Sigue siendo un compañero de aventuras insustituible y no fue su culpa, sino de las condiciones de su vida.

Todavía me sorprende su Legeremancia. No es el tipo de persona que esperas que lo domine totalmente porque siempre parece pasar de todo, incluso creyéndose inmortal. La muerte no parecía un problema para él, ni siquiera cuando me enteré que también estaba involucrado en el trato. Creo que si tendría que nombrar una jerarquía, John siempre fue el segundo al mando, aunque nunca se comportara como tal dado que Sirius siempre seguía al pie del cañón.

¿Y la carta que cogió antes que yo? Estaba muy unida al hecho que Sally pudiera ver Thestrals, pero claro aquel día resultó muy útil siendo una mera distracción, todo alimentado por la paranoia de la alumna.

Hay muchas formas de volver loco a alguien y muchos tipos de torturas, tanto físicas como psicólogicas. La ventaja de la segunda es que no deja huella y tampoco se necesita magia, por lo que tampoco deja un rastro que la ley pudiera seguir. Según tengo entendido, el Ministerio de Magia tiene un control sobre la magia que se realice siempre y cuando no haya otros magos y brujas alrededor que puedan confundir ese control*

 ***Control del Ministerio de Magia: Es una teoría basada en que Harry en la quinta película con los dementores si lo pillaron pero a Hermione en la segunda cuando reparó las gafas de Harry en el Callejón Diagon no, por poner dos ejemplos.**

 _\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!?_

 _John Hart levantó su mirada hacia Sally. La Sala de los Menesteres donde se reunían tenía una espesa mancha de color verde debido a un caldero derramado._

 _\- ¡Tengo mucho frío! -se quejó._

 _\- ¿Y pensaste "vamos a volcar la poción"? ¡Total! ¡Tú no saliste a recolectar los gusarajos ni ningún otro ingrediente!_

 _\- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Agarré aquella planta tan rara!_

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre!_

 _\- ¡Eso no significa que no haya sucedido, histérica!_

 _Sally levantó el caldero con su varita con la intención de tirárselo a John, salvo que éste lo suficientemente pesado como para que el elemento sorpresa no existiera y John pudiese esquivarlo, dándole a Sirius que entraba en ese momento con Jo._

 _\- Si... veo que está todo bajo control -Jo se separó de él poniendo una expresión de asco ya que parecía más bien un ser humanoide verde que una persona._

 _Sirius les dedicó una mirada asesina._

 _\- ¿¡Es que no es puede dejar solos!? -una pregunta que tenía una respuesta tan obvia que no merecía la pena contestarla._

 _\- Bueno, bueno. No nos vamos a poner en lo peor. Necesitamos relajarnos. Vamos a hacer la posición de la grulla. Todos conmigo -dijo poniéndose en una zona un poco más apartada toda recta y con los pies un poco separados, con intención de empezar._

 _\- ¡Como venga una grulla me la como! -exclamó Sally, quien su estómago estuvo de acuerdo con ella, ya que enseguida las tripas le sonaron._

 _\- ¡Pero si habías ido a por comida!_

 _\- No, los elfos estaban muy atareados._

 _\- Siempre puedes comerte a ti misma -replicó Sirius, todavía enfadado y sucio._

 _\- ¿Eso es una retorcida proposición sexual? -preguntó Jo quien parecía haber entrado en el club de los ayudantes de Cupido*._

 _Todos se giraron a mirarla._

 _\- Me das miedo -Sally fue la portavoz de lo que los tres pensaron de ese comentario._

 _Jo abrió la boca indignada._

 _\- ¡Pero si sois vosotros los que lo dais hundiéndole la vida a alguien! Como os gusta darle la vuelta a las cosas..._

 _\- El caso es -Sirius tenía la intención de reconducir la conversación -Que debemos empezar de nuevo, así que empezaré por limpiarme. Que nadie me siga -amenazó._

 _Se dirigió hacia la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero al abrir la puerta un cubo de suciedad (hojas, tierra...) había caído sobre él. El mismo que Sally había puesto con la intención de que se vertiese sobre John._

 _\- ¡VOY A IR A POR ESE MALDITO LIBRO! ¡Y VOSOTROS LIMPIAD ESTO!_

 _Nadie añadió nada más hasta que se fue._

 _\- De verdad, que os gusta exagerar las cosas... -dijo John._

 ***Ayudantes de Cupido: En el rol había tendencia por shippear muy rápidamente. Me pareció gracioso meter esto también, sobretodo porque algunos ships se daban sin que pasase nada, en realidad.**

5\. A veces temía por las secuelas familiares que pudieron repercutir en él, temor que compartía con Remus, no así con James quien confiaba plenamente en Sirius afirmando que él se había ido de casa por no compartir los ideales de su familia, pero incluso en esa situación, podría suceder parecerte a tu familia más de lo que quieres aceptar. Había sucedido numerosas veces pero incluso en el mundo mágica tampoco era algo que se aceptara fácilmente.

En realidad ninguno de nosotros podría afirmar nada como un hecho. ¿Qué es la psicología sino estadísticas? Eso me ha había dicho Sidy una vez. Características comunes de diferentes individuos clasificados en distintos patrones y grupos pero que a la hora de la verdad deben examinarlos con cuidado para diagnosticarlos.

¿Qué es lo que debemos creer cuando nuestros supuestos guías no saben guiarse a sí mismos?

¿Por qué vamos a juzgar a alguien sino sabemos sus motivos? ¿No deberíamos tener un juicio objetivo ya que pretendemos juzgar a alguien que no diferencia bien y mal, que no sabe adaptarse a la sociedad...?

¿Somos tan diferentes a los muggles como creemos?

Lo dicho por la profesora Mcgonagall siempre me hizo preguntarme si el director no le había contado (siempre me pareció inquietante esa extraña forma que tiene de saberlo todo).

¿Cómo controlas a todos los profesores y alumnos en un colegio tan grande donde la magia está a la orden del día? ¿Nos quita nuestros recuerdos uno a uno y los cotillea en su pensadero o sus espías son las mismas armaduras colocadas por todas partes?

En realidad, la profesora Mcgonagall no entraba dentro del plan, fue un casualidad, un inconveniente que supieron aprovechar a su favor, así que en realidad puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que hasta fue un golpe de suerte para ellos.

 _Como si fuese una maldición dividida a cada uno le tocaba una cosa._

 _Peeves no era exactamente un íncubo, no mantenía relaciones sexuales con ninguno de los que había pactado con él, pero si que a efectos prácticos, el pacto mantenía una estricta similitud con el contacto de ese ente según la mitología._

 _\- Canuto, contrólate un poco, tío. Una cosa es fingir y otra..._

 _\- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer -le interrumpió en un tono cortante._

 _\- Ya sé que estamos más distanciados por lo de Remus, pero..._

 _Sirius volvió a interrumpirle._

 _\- Lo de Remus lo dije completamente en serio._

 _James le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad que pasó a ser una de repulsión, como si mirase a cualquier otro Slytherin._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _\- Cornamenta, mira a tu alrededor. Cada vez las cosas se ponen más serias y debemos actuar más. No podemos echarlo todo a perder. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos ya lo que realmente somos, de lo que somos capaces._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- ¿Seguimos haciendo esto por Remus? ¿O es por nuestro propio egoísmo? ¿Estás seguro que Evans le envió esa carta al padre de Sidy pidiéndole que la sacara de Hogwarts por su seguridad y no porque quisiera deshacerse de ella? ¿Cómo sabes que Lily, sin ser capaz de ir hasta el final con esto aceptará un compromiso serio contigo sin asustarse? ¿Y qué me dices de Jo? ¿Puedes asegurarme que no confesará todo nuestro plan a Dean poniéndonos en peligro a todos?_

 _Lily se acercó a él. Parecía por su seriedad que discutirían, le daría una bofetada o algo así, pero en cambio puso el dedo índice y corazón de ambas manos en las sienes de Sirius._

 _\- Si amas algo, destrúyelo. Continúa adelante sin importar lo que pase._

 _Ese era su lema._

 _\- No me preocupo yo, Lily. Me preocupa que puedas tú._

 _\- Ya lo sé, Sirius -respondió con una mirada asustada. Podía notarse que lo que acababa de hacer había sido más para ella misma que para él._

6\. En ese momento, ingenua de mi, me pregunté por qué Peeves no ayudaría a Lily, en vez de perjudicarla. Debajo de todo ese montón de caos que era el poltergeist debía haber algo más, ¿no?

Y si, lo había, pero no como yo pensaba.

Todos conocíamos el afán de superación de Lily y más su orgullo y cómo en otras ocasiones se había enfrentado a su miedo (y más si alguien como Peeves estaba delante para no sentir esa humillación), por eso ya me pareció extraño, pero todo el mundo tiene un momento de debilidad.

Lo que no sabía es que otro numerito (con emociones reales), al parecer mis amigos eran expertos en eso y yo no me había dado cuenta si quiera de ello.

Y hablando de Sally, también lo importante eran los Thestrals y por qué quería saber más de ellos. Yo era una Hufflepuff y eso solía implicar que estabámos más avanzados en Herbología, lo cual en algunos casos más minoritarios, también en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero yo había leído más por mi cuenta. Me encantaba leer tanto como a Lily o Remus, de hecho una vez hasta les había propuesto formar los tres un club de lectura y proponer algún que otro libro haciendo competiciones por ver quién leía más rápido, lo había encontrado divertido.

Conocía a los Thestrals y sabía que sólo podían verse por magos y brujas que hubiesen visto a la muerte.

¿Cuándo había visto Sally a la muerte?

Busqué a Sidy de nuevo comentándole aquel tema. Sabía que no me juzgaría por meterme y cotillear. Bueno, ella se llamaba Curiosidad Winters.

Me contó que había pasado el verano con su medio hermano y que ella también lo había notado.

Me contó acerca de él. No se parecían en absoluto físicamente y en actitud tampoco era que se pareciesen pero si algo los unía era el apellido Evans y la sangre.

Pero yo no había visto a Sally diferente y ella tampoco, por lo que decidí comentarle también que quizás los veía de mucho antes y no nos lo había dicho.

Pero Sidy pudo asegurarme que no. Cuando empezó a interesarse por la magia negra, a Sidy no se le hubiera escapado aquel detalle ya que los thestrals parecían tenebrosos.

Y mi error fue querer olvidarme del asunto, como alguien que no entendía lo que pasaba y no quería quebrarse la cabeza buscando la explicación. Como esas personas de siglos pasados que culpaban de todo lo que no entendían a la brujería. Fui una de esas personas y lo cierto es que me arrepiento.

Siempre hay un punto de inflexión. Siempre. En todo y en todos y ninguna de las dos nos dimos cuenta aquel día, ni ninguno otro. Quería seguir viendo a mi amiga, quería correr un túpido velo en aquel asunto.

Una vez leí que un bebé imita movimientos y gestos que ve porque está aprendiendo de ti, está conociendo el mundo gracias a ti. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese hacerlo con los sentimientos, pero cuando tu mayor influencia resulta ser todo lo que has deseado siempre, ¿cuán irresistible es no sucumbir ante la guía de esa persona?

Y ahí entra el Patronus también. Por más que Sidy la había ayudado, Sally no conseguía efectuar un Patronus correctamente y no entendía por qué. No era porque no estuviese contenta ni nada relacionado, tal vez fuera el estrés. Si, lo achaqué a eso y de nuevo me equivoqué. Sidy no le daba importancia, decía que era un hechizo complejo y aunque tenía razón ninguna de las dos volvimos a entender por qué no era capaz de efectuarlo.

¿Qué relación tienen un bebé y un Patronus? La familia. ¿De quién son dependientes los bebés y quienes son las primeras personas en moldear su personalidad? ¿Un Patronus no quiere pensamientos felices? ¿Pensamientos felices verdaderos? No pensamientos felices retorcidos y no es que estuviésemos hablando de un bebé literal, nadie de nosotros lo era, pero si de personas que se habían vuelto a moldear a sí mismas.

 _Lo notaba._

 _Por supuesto que lo notaba._

 _Peeves podía sentir las ilusiones tan intensas de los alumnos, como si fuesen cada uno una caja de Pandora que en vez de contener todos los males del mundo y la esperanza lo último, la esperanza fuese lo primero para ellos._

 _Todos necesitaban un motivo para seguir adelante, pero algunos simplemente podían ser tan cínicos teniendo sólo diecisiete años..._

 _Pero no es que Peeves les juzgara._

 _Todo lo contrario. Para él siempre serían su fuente de diversión._

 _¿Quién querría ser mediocre cuando se podía ser extraordinario?_

 _¿Por qué vivir una vida normal cuando podías tener más? Mucho más._

7\. Podía parecer tonto que Jo me comentara algo de Lily y su miedo a Peeves cuando se suponía que lo debían llevar todo en secreto, pero os contaré algo: el mejor escondite es el que está a la vista de todos.

Siempre es algo arriesgado, pero normalmente los escondites están por algo y si escondieras algo lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es un lugar que no visita mucha gente o que pase desapercibido, en cambio si está a la vista de todos automáticamente asumes que no es importante, por lo que apenas vas a tener interés.

Estaba más estudiado de lo que parecía. Todo estaba estudiado y me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad con que lo hacían. Había sido un entrenamiento mental que habían resistido pero que aún así pagarían las consecuencias, algunas que ya habían sido pagadas, otras que no tardarían en cobrarse. Nadie podía escapar de un trato como ese, siempre llegarían el precio y siempre sería mayor a la recompensa.

Por ejemplo, Sally aquel día estaba agotada solamente porque se había pasado la noche con Peeves. Y no, por supuesto nada sexual, solamente preparándolo todo para "el gran día".

Ahí por supuesto entraba la alumna, que cada vez estaba más desquiciada. Puedes entenderlo cuando conoces todo y no antes.

Lo cierto era que la alumna decía la verdad, pero no era la verdad sino su versión de ésta. Una Abby Jackson le había dicho que había quedado con Jo, si, pero precisamente fue una Abby Jackson falsa.

Siempre admiraré esa capacidad que tenían de disociarse de los sentimientos. Yo no soy capaz todavía.

Una jugada que se podría considerar inteligente era esperar a que tu adversario se olvidara de un tema, dejar pasar un cierto tiempo planeándolo de tal forma que no pudiera seguir las pistas relacionadas. ¿Recórdais el libro sobre los Thestrals? ¿Y también el asesinato sobre el que hablábamos Jo y yo?

Si, por supuesto que están relacionados. Con la misma persona. Esa misma que parece que no puede guardar un secreto porque da la apariencia de ser demasiado impulsiva para poder si quiera trazar un plan parecido.

 _\- ¿Alguna vez odias tu propia existencia? -preguntó Sally, sentada mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres._

 _\- Si, pero después me miro al espejo y si Black puede entorpecer al mundo con su presencia, yo debo deleitar a éste con la mía -presumió John haciendo que Sally lo mirase entre incrédula y divertida._

 _\- Hablo en serio._

 _\- Yo también -replicó ofendido._

 _Sally resopló antes de continuar a conversación._

 _\- He matado a Dennis._

 _\- ¿Quién es Dennis?_

 _\- Mi medio hermano -respondió._

 _Una persona normal habría reaccionado diferente, siempre, en cada situación que vivieron pero ellos no eran personas normales y menos bajo la influencia del poltergeist._

 _\- ¿El precio?_

 _\- El precio -confirmó._

 _\- Sabes que es tu culpa, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Si que lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso._

 _\- Debería, sabías a lo que te exponías._

 _\- ¿Me culpas por ser realista y saber que mi recompensa no sería para siempre?_

 _\- No, te culpo por implicarte demasiado._

 _Hubo un silencio entre ambos pero no uno incómodo para ninguno de los dos. John aprovechó para ofrecerle un trago de cerveza de mantequilla._

 _\- Feliz muerteversario, pues._

 _\- ¿Qué es un muerteversario? -preguntó confusa, aunque ya todos conocían su tendencia a inventar palabras._

 _\- Un aniversario de muerte._

 _Sally miró la cerveza y después a él._

 _\- Nick Casi Decapitado los inventó. ¡Yo sólo mantengo la tradición!_

 _Dio un trago antes de levantarse._

 _\- Vámonos. Tenemos trabajo. Tenemos que revisar la ejecución._

8\. Lo que parecen pequeños detalles siempre son importantes.

Creo que por algo fue James el primero en morir aquella noche y sin varita, además. No tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse porque lo primero que hizo fue proteger a su mujer e hijo, porque recordó ese día en el que su novia vio algo espantoso.

Reconozco que me sentí conmovida en ese momento. Es muy fácil sentir piedad cuando ves a alguien sufriendo, aunque sea del otro bando y más cuando las personas tendemos a quedarnos con lo último que hemos visto o escuchado, aunque sea de manera inconsciente.

Hay un pasillo que conecta Hogsmeade con Hogwarts. Una combinación de un poltergeist aliado, una capa invisible y mala leche, así tienes el premio asegurado.

La falsa Abby Jackson de Hogsmeade no fue otra que Jo, aprovechando su herida ya que apenas estuvo unos segundos atada, ningún tiempo mortal que pusiera en riesgo su vida (y ahí entra la capa invisible ayudándola a pasar desapercibida). En cambio, la falsa Abby Jackson de Hogwarts fue Sally, que fue la que vio la alumna (con la ayuda de Peeves quien sujetó la cuerda con su telekinesis de modo que no le apretase demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para ser creíble ante ella).

Otra coincidencia que lo parecía y no lo era fue ver a Sally durmiendo tan agotada y que Peeves tuviera la fuerza suficiente para manipular todo eso.

 _\- En serio, deberíamos parar -insistió Lily._

 _\- ¿Otra vez? -preguntó Jo dejando una de las dos cuerdas en una zona más apartada para cogerla más tarde._

 _\- Ya es suficiente. Le dimos una lección._

 _\- No, no es suficiente porque Remus sigue expulsado y no ha rectificado -explicó Sally._

 _\- Creo que Lily tiene razón... -dijo James con un atisbo de duda. Todos le miraron estupefactos de que dijera eso. Precisamente él._

 _\- Gracias, James -parecía que en cualquier momento Lily se iba a emocionar y todo. Ninguno de ellos la había apoyado en la decisión de parar, todo lo contrario._

 _\- Es Remus, Cornamenta. ¡No podemos parar! -exclamó Sirius._

 _\- No me digas que es Remus cuando tú dudaste de él._

 _\- Y sigo dudando pero eso no significa abandonarle a su suerte._

 _\- ¿Y qué significa entonces? ¿Podemos traicionarnos entre nosotros pero no podemos matarnos? -preguntó con ironía._

 _\- No, significa justo lo contrario. Abandonarlo sería una traición y además todo nuestro esfuerzo sería en vano. Podemos renunciar vosotros si quereis, llevar una vida normal pero ninguno de los demás que quedamos vamos a hacerlo._

 _\- ¡No podemos llevar una vida normal, lo sabes! -exclamó James enfadado._

 _\- Podemos intentarlo. En un futuro abandonaremos Hogwarts, Peeves está anclado aquí -dijo Lily._

 _\- Sabes que no importa que él no esté, todo lo que hemos visto quedará en nuestra mente -respondió Sally._

 _\- Olvídalo. No quiero pasar una noche más sin dormir por miedo a tener pesadillas con muerte y sangre._

 _\- Pues es lo que hay. Siento que te arrepientas, pero es como si hubieras firmado un contrato. Esto entraba dentro de las clausulas. Si te echas para atrás, hay consecuencias. Todos lo sabíamos. Nadie obligó a nadie a hacer nada. Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero la única culpable eres tú._

 _\- ¿Puedes no hablarle así? -preguntó James. - Sólo quiere un descanso._

 _\- Estoy diciendo la verdad -insistió Sally. - No es mi culpa que no hayais pensado en la letra pequeña._

 _\- Yo creo que estáis dándole demasiada importancia -invervino John. - No recompensa, no vínculo igual a no precio._

 _Lily le tenía miedo, James sentía cada vez más molestia por él, Sirius se sentía identificado a veces, Sally le había tomado cariño y Jo lo había tomado como un aliado capaz de no traicionarlos._

9\. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por un amigo?

¿Mentirías por él? ¿Robarías? ¿O hasta matarías? ¿Te llenarías el corazón de oscuros secretos por alguien condenado injustamente arriesgandote a recibir un castigo?

Si, esa era la amistad en libros donde hablaban sobre el honor, sobre la justicia pero en el mundo real no era tan fácil. No podías ser un justiciero sin demasiadas consecuencias, incluso arruinando tu vida para siempre. Seguramente no habría segundas oportunidades ni agradecimientos eternos.

Después de todo, la memoria es finita y el mundo sigue cambiando y cambiando. No para nunca por una sola persona por mucho que ésta haya arriesgado. Su nombre no pasará a los libros de historia y su memoria morirá cuando los implicados también mueran.

No habría registros de lo que hizo. ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Es malo? La moral es algo muy relativo. En la antiguedad utilizaban técnicas que nos parecen actualmente un horror y seguramente en el futuro, nosotros seremos los salvajes.

Pero si nadie te va a conocer y todo el mundo te va a juzgar. ¿Por qué no arriesgarte?

Adelante. Vive con tu propia moralidad porque es lo que todo el mundo hace, porque vivimos en una sociedad donde no predomina el respeto por las leyes, sino el miedo y obviamente se va a condenar al que lo supere y vaya más allá.

Si me pides mi opinión, pienso que mereció la pena.

Siempre.

Ellos se arriesgaron sabiendo que tú nunca aprobarías sus acciones, Remus.

 _\- ¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

 _La mujer pelirroja miró a su marido asustada. Muchos magos y brujas lo habían intentado antes y ninguno lo había conseguido. No es que dudara de James, sabía que era un excelente mago pero los tiempos en los que ser cruel y duro habían pasado._

 _Formar su propia familia los había ablandado. No sabía si era buena idea dejarlo solo, pero no tenía elección. Si James o ella tenían pocas posibilidades, su hijo Harry no tenía ninguna. Debía ser fuerte por ellos, de nuevo._

 _Merlín sabe que había querido dejarlo. Claro que había considerado injusto lo que pasó con Remus, pero ¿por qué no aplicar la ley? Después de todo, ¿no querían ser aurores? No podían ir matando a cada mortífago que se encontraran aunque fuera lo más efectivo. Existían leyes que debían cumplir._

 _Harry no paraba de llorar, como si presintiera todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo pero Lily había escuchado aquella maldición imperdonable hacia James, aquel hechizo maldito que había destruido lo que les había costado años construir._

 _Puso a Harry en la cuna como si de alguna forma quisiera pensar que esos barrotes de la cuna lo protegerían de todo._

 _Quería haberle enseñado tantas cosas... James seguramente le metería presión para ser de Gryffindor pero ella intervendría en que no pasaría nada con que fuera de otra casa y después Sirius se alamaría diciendo que Harry nunca sería de Slytherin. Como si lo viera. Tenía la teoría de que sería el primero en regalarle una escoba, aunque fuese de juguete._

 _\- Harry, eres muy querido. Papá te quiere. Mamá te quiere. Sé fuerte, sé valiente. Siempre estaremos contigo orgullosos de lo que serás._

 _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiró la puerta abajo de un estallido y Lily se levantó poniéndose delante de Harry, mirándolo cara a cara. No tenía la sensación de estar frente a la muerte, sino frente a una representación del odio, de toda la destrucción que podía albergar un corazón. Frente a la mente más enferma que había visto._

 _Ellos habían actuado mal, pero nunca sería peor que aquel que quería matar a su hijo._

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor! -suplicar era su única oportunidad ya. Habían olvidado sus varitas tanto James como Lily y por supuesto, intuía que Voldemort no dejaría que fuera a por ella pero no importaba. Lo que fuera si protegía a Harry._

 _\- ¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida! ¡Hazte a un lado ahora!_

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor... ten misericordia... ten misericordia!_

 _\- ¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...! -no sonaba como esas personas que van de farol. Sabía de lo que era capaz igual que todo el mundo mágico._

 _\- ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mi en su lugar..._

 _\- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _Lo último que sintió fue como si estuviese en un coche y chocase con otro, con tal impacto que a pesar de que el hechizo dio en su pecho, lo sintió por todo el cuerpo. Y después, nada... absolutamente nada._

 _Fue como si el miedo no existiera, tampoco la duda. Sólo paz, mucha paz y saber que se reuniría con sus seres queridos pasando a través del Velo, igual que James sin poder despedirse de nadie más, dejando atrás de sí su cadáver pero a su hijo protegido._

 _Fue su deseo cumplido. La única que lo obtuvo después de su sacrificio y no lo pudo disfrutar nunca._

 _Había pasado toda su vida decidiendo por sí misma y no era que no valoraba la independencia (de hecho podía considerarse como su tesoro más preciado), pero a veces se echaba de menos un guía._

 _Alguien totalmente opuesto a su madre, que realmente entendiera sus oscuras necesidades y las compartiera. Alguien que no estuviera totalmente pendiente de lo que dijera la gente. ¿Qué mas daba lo que dijeran de ti? Quería poder llamar familia a algo no sólo por obligación sino por sentirlo realmente._

 _Durante años no había conocido a su padre ni a su medio hermano, aunque supiese de su existencia. Su madre le había contado la historia y sabía que su mismo padre las había abandonado, pero que ni su madre ni su padre valiesen la pena no significaba que su medio hermano fuera igual._

 _Se había hecho tantas ilusiones... demasiadas bromas, peleas, consejos perdidos. Una Inglaterra tan grande pero que se hacía tan pequeña cuando no tenías a nadie con el que contar..._

 _\- Siendo amiga de la muerte, ¿eh?_

 _Hubo un silencio, pero eso no le impedió a Dennis, el medio hermano de Sally, seguir hablando._

 _\- Espero que después de esto dejes de preguntarte por qué no eres una Evans para nosotros, por qué nunca lo serás. La sangre va por delante de todo. Educamos a nuestra familia, la protegemos, la matamos de ser necesario pero siempre por algún deber, no por una persona ajena cualquiera._

 _La varita de Sally todavía no le apuntaba. Había algo en la mirada de su medio hermana que era diferente. Se suponía que un asesino distinguía a otro asesino, pero Dennis nunca había cruzado esa línea, ni su padre, ni su madre._

 _Era irónico._

 _Siempre se había creído mejor que ella, pero ahora Sally iba a cruzar una línea de la que él no se hubiera sentido decepcionado. Iba a ser mejor que él en su propio campo._

 _\- Durante mucho tiempo he estado pensado en esto. He crecido sin ti pero siempre he pensado en que habría una posibilidad de vernos y ser juntos una familia. Si te mato, elimino yo misma esa posibilidad. No puedo culpar a nadie, soy la única responsable. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que será eso? ¿De lo duro que es ya? Aún así no te pido unas palabras bonitas ni tampoco una súplica. Sólo te pido que seas tú hasta el final. Si encargara un dibujo de ti de este momento capturaría esa esencia para siempre, pero sería un engaño porque este momento acabará._

 _\- ¿No quieres un recuerdo de cuando me mataste?_

 _Hasta físicamente eran diferentes. Dennis tenía cabello negro que parecía combinar hasta ser uno con la noche, sobretodo porque las nubes tapaban las estrellas esa noche, como si de algún modo el universo también ayudase a que únicamente ambos fueran testigos de ello._

 _\- Te equivocas. No quiero que nadie más sepa qué pasó._

 _\- ¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó Dennis sonriendo de un modo burlón, pero Sally permanecía seria._

 _\- ¿Sabes algo de la maldición asesina? No basta con la ira, hay que tener verdaderamente un deseo de matar, sino no lograrás conjugarla._

 _\- ¿Eso significa que me odias? -esas palabras en otra persona hubieran parecido una pregunta deseosa de obtener una respuesta cariñoso, pero no en Dennis y Sally lo sabía._

 _\- No, sólo significa que debo matarte._

 _Alzó entonces la varita, pronunciando el conjuro y logrando que un rayo de luz verde saliera de ésta impactando en él._

 _La joven rubia se acercó a su medio hermano, a su única esperanza de poder contar con alguien que no rechazase esa oscuridad de su corazón. Esa mirada desafiante ya no estaba en él, pero no había rastro alguno de dolor en su expresión, sólo la misma seriedad que ella seguía manteniendo._

 _No le tocó en ningún momento, aunque lo desease. Informaría a su padre por ello, sólo por Dennis, quien era el que mantenía una relación amistosa con él._

 _\- Yo no quería matarte, Dennis. Nunca quise. No te odio, sigo queriéndote._

 _Se suponía que los síntomas irían desapareciendo gradualmente cuando se habían ido de aquel castillo tan maldito._

 _Entonces no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba afectando a su vida. No sabía si alguno de los demás había sido consciente y no le importaba pero a ella desde luego que si y mucho._

 _A medida que su relación había avanzado había tenido numerosas peleas con Dean pero habían llegado a casarse al final, incluso habían hablado de tener bebés pero a Jo le había parecido una crueldad tener un bebé mientras estuviese afectada._

 _No sabía si podría considerarse como un trauma, suponía que si al quedarle secuelas. Cogió una manta y con su varita había creado un fuego antes de quedarse dormida cuando su cuerpo había vuelto a la temperatura normal._

 _El problema es que se había quedado dormida demasiado tiempo (las pesadillas aún pasaban factura)._

 _Las ashwinders estaban multiplicándose cada vez más y fue la tos por el humo provocado por el fuego lo que hizo que Jo despertase pero era inútil, había inhalado demasiado humo, contando con que estando en un estado débil la magia para defenderse de las ashwinders la debilitó más todavía._

 _Jo era una mujer fuerte. Siempre lo había sido pero luchar en esas circunstancias era una batalla perdida y Dean estaba en una misión como auror que era, no podía pedirle ayuda inmediata. Quizás ni siquiera se pudiera teletransportar hacia su chimenea. Quizás ni siquiera estuviera localizable..._

 _La vista estaba nublándose y el sueño era cada vez más intenso. El cuerpo sólo le pedía descansar, pero a pesar de tener cerrados los ojos consiguió marcar un número que esperaba con toda su alma tan desgastada a esas alturas que fuese el de Dean._

 _Como si su llamada de auxilio fuese escuchada, consiguió despedirse en pocas palabras, aunque no fue de él, sino diciéndole esas palabras al empleado del Ministerio de Magia, esas que iban dirigidas a Dean y no pudiendo asegurar si de verdad la entendió al tener la voz tan ronca y esa tos que no paraba, haciendo que le dificultase todavía más respirar o incluso si le transmitiría el mensaje._

 _Pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Sólo tenía eso para aferrarse y morir en paz._

 _Sino esperas nada de nadie no te decepcionarán nunca. Esa era la filosofía de John._

 _Nunca había tomado la filosofía de Peeves como suya. No se había involucrado con él, no había esperado de él más que diversión._

 _Sabía que el poltergeist más de una vez se había interesado por él y había intentado de algún modo capturarlo. No se había dejado, por supuesto._

 _Demasiadas trampas a sus espaldas como para no notar sus intenciones y eso sin tener en cuenta que era desconfiado por naturaleza, claro. El mundo entero negaba esa cualidad como si fuera algo malo cuando era la principal ventaja._

 _La desconfianza te hace sobrevivir y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Él no había escrito las reglas pero si que sabía aprovecharlas muy bien._

 _Sus compañeros habían tomado a Peeves como lo que necesitaban en cada momento. Le habían culpado de cualquier cosa, lo habían tomado como un amigo, habían esperado de él demasiado..._

 _John siempre había sabido que estaría perdido si hacía eso, aunque fuese el camino fácil._

 _Se suponía que antes de destruirte, serías completamente feliz._

 _Había visto a Jo ilusionada por ser una gran auror, a Lily y a James teniéndose el uno al otro, a Sally teniendo a su medio hermano (aunque Dennis fuera Dennis y no hacía falta explicar más) y a Sirius pudiéndose expresar libremente, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importa?_

 _Él y sólo él era completamente libre, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Viendo cómo los deseos los había destrozado a todos._

 _Realista hasta la muerte (y más allá)._

 _Decir que Azkaban era un tormento era quedarse corto. La palabra infierno perdía todo significado allí._

 _Sirius prefería mil veces cualquier otro sitio que ese._

 _Los recuerdos eran muy confusos y la cordura parecía muy efímera. Los dementores se pasaban una vez al día para visitar a los prisioneros, o mejor dicho para torturarlos. No tenían que ponerles una mano encima para hacerlo ni gritarles ni nada parecido, su sola presencia ya era un aperitivo de lo que se venía. Solían acercarse como cuando daban un beso de dementor sólo que no lo suficientemente cerca como para matar a un prisionero si el Ministerio no lo había ordenado._

 _Sirius conocía perfectamente su edad y no tenía ninguna enfermedad que hiciera que la muerte se adelantase. Era joven como para sentarse a esperar una muerte por vejez. Sino hacía algo pronto, dejaría de ser él mismo._

 _Por Merlín, ¡había soportado el entrenamiento mental de Peeves! Podría con esto. De hecho, muchas veces había pensado si era por eso que era el más cuerdo de Azkaban._

 _No es que hubiese hablado con otros prisioneros, no habría podido aunque quisiese, pero de alguna forma lo sabía. Quizás no era más que una estúpida esperanza de infundirse ánimos a sí mismo, pero quería creer eso por encima de todo._

 _Necesitaba un motivo por el cual luchar y ese era James. Siempre sería James, su mejor amigo, su hermano (aunque no los uniese la sangre, pero el vínculo era incluso más fuerte que eso)._

 _Odiaba a Peter Pettigrew con toda su alma y ese odio es el que hacía que cada día se levantase._

 _Está bien, algunas personas lo hacían por amor, él por odio. Bueno, también había amor fraternal de por medio, pero el odio era más fuerte. Era un sentimiento que lo recorría como si tomase vitaminas para pasar el día sin estar cansado._

 _Con paciencia, sin ningún movimiento sospechoso, soportando cada pensamiento que le obligaban a revivir los dementores, averiguó los horarios de Azkaban._

 _Podía parecer fácil saberlos cuando estabas allí atrapado, pero con tanta tristeza, era en lo último que te fijabas._

 _Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter._

 _Lo mataría con sus propias manos. No necesitaba de magia. No necesitaba volverlo loco. No le importaba volver cuando lo hubiese hecho. Ni siquiera le importaba ya la verdad, ni que Remus considerase que él era el asesino. Era justo, Sirius también había dudado de Remus._

 _Y su corazón pareció latir de nuevo cuando vio a Harry Potter por primera vez._

 _James...*_

 ***James: Por si acaso no se entiende, esto lo he descrito porque Sirius confundió a Harry con James, no sólo por lo dicho por Molly, sino que la menos en la película de la Orden del Fénix lo llama James cuando la batalla por lo de la profecía.**


End file.
